Entre rêve et réalité
by Akirafye
Summary: Quand Fye et Kurogane se connaissent depuis l'enfance mais ne se sont jamais vu dans la vrai vie se rencontre enfin. KuroXFye
1. Chapitre 1 : Kurogane

_**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à CLAMP.**_

_**Attention, il s'agit d'un Yaoi entre KUROxFYE, relation explicite entre homme, donc homophobe fermez cette page.**_

_**Au départ, je voulais écrire un One shot, mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon point fort les histoires courtes, donc c'est une histoire à deux chapitres.**_

_**Je suis désolée pour les faute d'orthographe, j'ai beau me relire, je ne les vois pas !**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Je faisais souvent des rêves étranges étant jeune, je rencontrais deux enfants de mon âge, des jumeaux. Ils étaient blonds, pas à cause d'une teinture, non, ils étaient blonds d'origine et possédaient des yeux bleus si claires qu'ils auraient pu être considérés comme des morceaux de ciel pour l'un et de mer pour l'autre. Ils étaient semblables en tout point sauf leurs yeux qui permettaient des les différencier. Ils se tenaient toujours la main, et j'avais bien compris que jamais personne ne pourrait s'immiscer entre eux, mais ils m'acceptaient tout de même. Ils étaient étranger, ne vivaient pas au Japon en tout cas, je ne savais pas d'où ils venaient. Enfin, maintenant que j'y pense, ils devaient survenir de mon inconscient. Mais un jour, je ne les ai plus vus. Ils avaient disparu de la même manière qu'ils étaient arrivés. À l'époque du premier rêve, j'avais cinq ans, je vivais avec mon père et ma mère. Nous étions heureux. Puis après mes huit ans, les rêves s'arrêtèrent ainsi que mes moments avec les deux angelos. Peu de temps après, un assassin tua mes deux parents et je me retrouvais sans foyer. Ce fut ma tante et mes deux cousines qui m'adoptèrent. La famille Daioji était très gentille et m'avait fait un accueil des plus chaleureux. Les deux sœurs, Amaratsu et Tomoyo, avaient tout fait pour que je m'adapte, surtout la deuxième, je lui devais beaucoup.

J'avais alors 14 ans, lorsque, je renonçai totalement à mes envies de vengeance. Bien évidement, pour combler ces élans de fureur, je m'étais mis au Kendo. Je me débrouillais plutôt bien et avais remporté un bon nombre de championnats. Aujourd'hui, à 18 ans, un lundi, je me retrouvai sur le chemin du retour du lycée avec ma cousine la plus jeune, Tomoyo âgée de 14 ans, sa meilleure amie, Sakura, et un de mes kohai du kendo et petit ami de cette dernière, Shaolan, lorsque ma chère cousine nous proposa de prendre un café. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais soudain je repensai à tout cela et surtout à ces rêves qui resteront encrés en moi à tout jamais. Je commandai un café et les trois autres des limonades. Ils parlèrent du défilé auquel Tomoyo allait participer en prenant comme modèle la petite brune aux yeux verts émeraudes. Cette dernière rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles tandis que le petit châtain, approuvait tous les compliments que lui faisait ma cousine sans complexe. Mais, je ne prêtai plus attention à leur conversation depuis longtemps, et repensai à ces rêves. Comment s'appelaient-ils déjà ? Celui aux yeux océan, je m'en souvenais, il s'appelait Yui. Le deuxième avec ses yeux ciel, je crois que c'était Fye. Ces deux là m'avaient sauvé.

C'était la première fois que mes parents avaient accepté de me laisser jouer dans la montagne, mais à l'époque, je ne la connaissais pas comme maintenant. Je m'étais perdu et un orage violant avait éclaté. Je m'étais réfugié dans une grotte, pour la première fois, j'avais peur. Je m'étais alors endormi.

_Un immense champs de fleur se déversait devant moi, après tout ce qu'il m'était arrivé, je me retrouvais dans un endroit peu commun. Soudain, dans ce champ de tournesol, j'aperçus deux têtes de la même couleur que ces derniers. Je me rapprochai d'eux. Ils se tenaient la main et je plongeai littéralement dans leurs regards. Ils m'observèrent comme je les observai, curieux et avec une certaine adoration._

_-Qui es-tu ? Demandèrent-ils d'une même voix cristalline et avec une pointe de peur._

_-Je m'appelle Kurogane Suwa. Je marquai une pause essayant de me détourner de leurs regards mais n'y arrivais pas. Et vous ?_

_-Je m'appelle Fye. Dit-il dévoilant un petit sourire._

_-Je m'appelle Yui. Continua le deuxième montrant le même visage que son frère. Que fais-tu là ? Rajouta-il curieux._

_Son frère hocha la tête cherchant la réponse, mais tout ce qu'ils reçurent fut une expression hagard de ma part. Cela les fit rire._

_-Tu fais une drôle de tête Kuro-chan ! S'amusa le blond aux yeux couleur mer._

_-Je m'appelle Kurogane ! Le rectifiai-je immédiatement ce qui redoubla leur rire. Et je me suis endormis. Leur expliquai-je._

_Ils s'arrêtèrent et m'observèrent en détaille. J'étais trempé et mes cheveux noirs déjà rebelles faisaient de beaux épis sur ma tête. Mais ils restèrent surtout un certain temps à regarder mes yeux. Ils étaient rouges, d'un rouge sang, flamboyant._

_-Tu es beau. Dirent-ils en cœur. Tu es notre contraire. Continuèrent-ils._

_-Vous aussi vous êtes beaux. Ne pus-je m'empêcher de rétorquer._

_-Non ! Me coupa Yui. Toi, tu es beau..._

_-Nous nous sommes mignons. Finit Fye. Toi, tu es fort..._

_-Nous nous sommes faibles. Toi, tu es seul..._

_-Nous nous sommes deux. Ils reprirent ensembles : Toi, tu es le feu, nous nous sommes l'eau !_

-… _Mais, nous sommes tous aimés. Finis-je d'une voix douce et calme._

_Ils relevèrent les yeux vers moi, remplis de tristesse._

_-Seul Fye m'aime, et je n'ai que Fye à aimer._

_-Seul Yui m'aime, et je n'ai que Yui à aimer._

_Je ne savais quoi répondre et finalement, je leur fis un tendre sourire et déclarai :_

_-Et bien maintenant, moi aussi je vous aimerais tous les deux._

_Ils parurent choqués au départ puis, peu à peu, leurs yeux s'illuminèrent et finalement, ils me prirent dans leurs bras. Nous tombâmes alors à la renverse et ils m'écrasèrent de tous leurs poids. Celui aux yeux ciel m'ébouriffa les cheveux et l'autre commença à me chatouiller._

_-Pourquoi il est tout mouillé le Kuro-toutou ? Demandèrent-ils d'une voix._

_-Je m'appelle KU-RO-GA-NE ! M'écriai-je._

_-KU-RO-PON ! Me répondirent-ils._

_Puis, ils me firent les yeux du chat potté auxquels je ne résistais pas et je leur expliquai ma situation dans la montagne. Ils me dévoilèrent alors un plus grand sourire encore, comme si ils voulaient me rassurer. Nous continuâmes de parler pendant plusieurs heures et finalement, ils disparurent me laissant seul au milieu du champ de fleur chaleureux et accueillant. Je fermai les yeux._

Je les rouvris alors sur la grotte humide et froide. J'avais retrouvé le courage et regagnai ma maison.

-Kurogane ! S'écria une voix forte et lassée.

-Mmm.

-Tu m'écoutes ? S'agaça ma cousine.

-Maintenant oui.

-Je te disais, que j'aimerais bien que tu défiles aussi.

-Je t'ai déjà dit non, Tomoyo !

-Mais...ronchonna-elle.

-Et puis, tu as déjà Toya, Yukito, Sakura, Yuko, Watanuki, Shaolan, Domeki, Amaratsu et tu as même prévu un costume pour Mokona Modoki blanc et noir ainsi qu'à Kero.

-Pauvres bêtes. Commenta silencieusement Shaolan.

-Alors, moi, tu n'as pas besoin ! D'ailleurs en parlant de Domeki, on a un sujet de SVT à faire ensemble, et je dois aller chez lui alors...

Je me levai sous le regard déçu mais montrant bien sa détermination de ma cousine et ceux compatissants des deux autres.

-À demain ! Me lancèrent-ils ensembles.

-Ouai.

-Kurogane ! M'interrompit ma cousine. Ce soir, Soma ne passera pas à ton appartement.

-OK.

Je sortis alors laissant la bande de jeune ensemble. Cela faisait maintenant six mois que je vivais dans mon propre appartement, j'avais toujours dit que dès que j'aurais assez d'argent, je n'imposerais pas un fardeau de plus aux Daioji. Alors, à mes 17 ans, je m'étais installé dans un petit appartement que j'avais réussi à acheter avec l'argent que j'avais gagné l'année d'avant. Soma était une de mes collègues de travail et s'inquiétait beaucoup pour moi. Elle passait souvent me voir pour discuter ou manger. C'était une amie très proche qui savait être franche, une caractéristique que j'appréciais. Je passai alors le portail du temple où vivait Domeki et rentrai dans une personne qui apparemment était assez pressée. Je n'eus le temps de voir qu'une chevelure blonde s'enfuir en courant. Mon cœur ne fit qu'un bond lorsque je le vis tourner au bous de la rue. Il aurait pu s'excuser tout de même ! Les gens de nos jours n'ont plus aucun respect ! Un homme cette fois aux cheveux noirs assez longs arriva, il s'arrêta à mon niveau.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu un garçon blond partir en courant ? Me demanda-t-il affolé.

-Si, je marquai une pause puis, montrant la direction opposée de celle que venait de prendre le blond en question, continuai. Par là.

-Merci ! Se soulagea l'homme perdu.

Il partit alors en courant, c'est vrai que je n'aurais peut être pas du lui mentir, mais lorsqu'une personne court, soit elle poursuit quelqu'un, soit, elle essaye d'échapper à quelqu'un et généralement, c'est pour une bonne raison ! Advienne que pourra. Une voix que je connaissais bien me héla alors et me sortit de ma torpeur, je me retournai et rejoignis Domeki, ce dernier semblait soucieux.

-Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Mes parents m'ont organisé un mariage arrangé. Dit-il avec son calme habituel toujours dans ses pensés.

-Pardon ?

-Tu connais la famille Flowright ? Me demanda-t-il lorsque nous nous installâmes dans sa chambre. Je secouai la tête en guise de réponse et il reprit. Et bien, c'est un homme qui a adopté, un garçon et une fille, à cause de son patron. Au départ c'était lui qui voulait les recueillir car il faisait parti de leur famille, mais finalement ne les avait pas supporté et les avait confié à un de ses employés. À cause de ce lien, la fille a été choisie pour devenir ma femme.

-Mais, tu n'es pas amoureux de Watanuki ?

-Si.

-Tu as donc refusé.

-Non.

-Hein ?

-Le problème, c'est que, ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui décide et que mes parents m'ont convaincu d'attendre la deuxième rencontre pour me décider.

-Et c'est qui la fameuse proposition ?

-Tchii Flowright, elle a dix ans.

-Pardon ?

-Mes parents m'ont dit que le mariage se ferait à sa majorité si j'acceptais mais que durant tout ce temps, elle viendrait vivre à la maison, que je puisse en faire le type de femme que j'aimerais.

-Tu ne vas pas accepter ça !

-Non, bien sur que non. Mais je dois attendre la deuxième rencontre.

-Je vois... et c'était qui la tête blonde qui s'enfuyait ?

-C'était le frère de Tchii, Fye.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, s'agissait-il de mon Fye? Non ! C'était impossible ! Ils ne se seraient jamais séparés et puis, ils n'étaient que pur invention de ma part. Il m'expliqua alors que si il était parti en courant, c'était pour rattraper sa sœur qui n'était pas au courant, et que la personne l'ayant poursuivi, Ashura, était leur père adoptif. Ne voulant pas trop me mêler de problèmes qui ne me regardaient pas, je ne lui en demandai pas plus et lui proposai mon soutient, si jamais, il en avait besoin. Nous avions fini notre devoir lorsque Watanuki arriva, je me dis qu'il était temps de rentrer chez moi.

-Tu peux rester tu sais. Me retint celui à lunette. Je peux très bien en donner moins à cet estomac sur patte, il peut très bien partager avec toi !

-C'est bon Watanuki ! J'esquissai un sourire. Et je pense que ma présence ne ferait que gêner. Rajoutai-je amusé.

-Que...il rougit jusqu'au oreille.

Je repartis alors entendant les râlements du cuisinier contre l'archet. Les parents de Domeki n'étaient pas souvent présents depuis qu'ils devaient faire de longs voyages pour leur entreprise qui avait décollée, mais à chaque fois qu'ils revenaient, les cadeaux qu'ils ramenaient à leur fils n'étaient pas les meilleures. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas méchants et manipulateurs, si ils avaient accepté cette proposition, c'était pour une bonne raison. Et ça, j'étais sûr que Shizuka le savait et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait accepté d'attendre.

Je rentrai chez moi en passant par le parc pour une fois, je ne savais pas pourquoi, une envie soudaine peut-être, ou l'instinct ! Il pleuvait fortement, heureusement, que Watanuki avait insisté pour que je prenne le parapluie. Je découvris alors, près de l'hortensia, une petite fille blonde recroquevillée sur elle-même pleurant à chaud de larme. Elle devait être gelée, en plus, elle n'était pas couverte ! Je positionnai le parapluie au dessus d'elle.

-Ça va ?

-Tchii a froid. Dit-elle dans un sanglot.

-Tu es perdue ?

-Tchii ne veut pas rentrer ! Continua-t-elle dans un hoquet.

-Tu vas attraper la crève si tu restes ici !

-Tchii n'a nul part où aller. Continua-t-elle de sangloter.

-Tu peux venir chez moi t'abriter de la pluie.

Elle m'observa longuement, après tout, elle devait avoir appris à ne pas faire confiance aux étrangers, et puis, je ne donnais pas vraiment une impression de confiance ! Cependant, elle se releva, mais avec difficulté et s'évanouit. Elle atterrit dans mes bras. Je posai ma main sur son front, elle avait énormément de fièvre. Je la portai et la ramenai chez moi aussi vite que possible. Je l'installai sur le futon et lui appliquai un sac de glace sur le front. Sa température ne baissa que de peu. Je lui fis à manger et pendant qu'elle dormait, je sortis acheter des médicaments à la pharmacie. J'avais une santé de fer et donc n'en possédais presque aucun, ça avais des bons côté parfois, mais pas tout le temps. Elle s'appelait Tchii et avait à peu près 10 ans, j'en conclus que je venais de ramener chez moi la fiancée potentielle de Domeki. Elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance la pauvre gamine, ce n'était pas sa journée. En revenant, je passai dans une petite rue étroite et comme à mon habitue entendis les voix charmantes de ces deux imbéciles de frères. Ils étaient encore entrain de raquetter une autre pauvre créature qui avait le malheur de ressembler ne serais-ce qu'un peu aux deux jumeaux.

-C'est qu'il est mignon le chaton. Commença Seichiro.

-Je préfère quand même mon petit Kamui.

-Et il ne vaut en rien Subaru ! Rajouta le premier.

-Et bien, si il ne vous intéresse pas, relâchez-le. Suis-je intervenu.

-Kurogane. Les deux frère se retournèrent alors. On te le laisse mais tu dis rien aux deux autres !

-D'accord.

Ils partirent laissant s'effondrer une tête blonde qui vint épouser le sol. Je me précipitai vers ce corps inerte, ses cheveux retombaient sur son visage, mais la ressemblance avec les petits jumeaux blonds que j'avais croisé me choqua. Il avait lui aussi une forte fièvre, tous les blonds tombaient malade aujourd'hui ! Je le hissai sur mon épaule, il était vraiment léger, et le ramenai chez moi. Il était complètement trempé ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça ! Je le déshabillai donc, en commençant pas son haut, il était vraiment fin. Je lui retirai son pantalon, en frôlant ses hanches. Sa peau était si douce et blanche...Mais à quoi je pensais moi ? Je l'épongeai alors avec de l'eau chaude et lui séchai les cheveux. Je l'installai à côté de la petite fille dans le futon et attendis toute en continuant de préparer le repas. Le blond s'agita alors, soudain il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

-Oh, tout doux ! Le calmai-je en me rapprochant de lui.

Il m'observa avec deux yeux océans perdus et me fixa quelques temps hagard.

-Ça va ? Continuai-je en me rapprochant lentement.

-Heu... Oui. Dit il en me dévoilant un sourire sans aucun sentiment.

-Bien, tu as faim ?

-Heu... Il rougit alors en découvrant son corps presque nu, il tourna son regard vers moi légèrement inquiet.

-Tes vêtements sont entrain de sécher.

-D'accord... Bégaya il.

Je me dirigeai vers mon armoire et lui lançai un tee-shirt et un pantalon.

-Mer..Merci.

-Ce sera peut-être un peu trop grand.

-Je.. Heu qu'est-ce que nous faisons là ? Me demanda il tout en me pointant la petite fille à son côté.

-Je l'ai trouvé dans le parc, elle était gelée et avait de la fièvre. Et puis, tu as été agressé par des connaissances à moi et tu t'es évanoui. Je vous ai donc tous les deux ramenés. Tiens prend ça.

Je lui tendis un médicament et un verre d'eau. Il les prit légèrement suspect et finalement me remercia encore une fois tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux de sa sœur.

-Heu...Je...où suis-je ? Me demanda il essayant de se relever.

-Je m'appelle Kurogane Suwa et tu es chez moi.

Je lui fis signe de rester assis ce qu'il fit et lui apporta un bol de nouille, je m'accroupis en face de lui.

-Mange.

-Merci...

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier à chaque fois. J'esquissai un sourire et me relevai.

Il m'observa longuement et ses yeux posés sur moi me déstabilisaient plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Il fallait que je me change les idées ! Je sortis donc mes cours et m'installai à ma table pour les revoir.

J'entendis alors le téléphone sonner, le blond sursauta et en posant ma main sur son épaule pour le rassurer, je décrochai.

-Allo ?

-Kurogane ?

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit Tomoyo ?

-BA...Domeki ?

-Il est avec Watanuki.

-Ah...D'accord ! C'était pour te dire que samedi, maman organise une petite fête et qu'elle aimerait bien que tu viennes, accompagné ou non, elle s'en fiche.

-Humm..D'accords, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais venir, on en reparle un autre jour.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon petit Kuro ? Me demanda elle de sa voix calculatrice.

-J'ai un imprévu.

-Kuro...

Je raccrochai, il m'était vraiment impossible de mentir à ma cousine.

-Au faite...Tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom. Continuai-je à l'intention du blond.

-C'est Fye et elle, c'est Tchii... Il s'arrêta, je lui fis signe que cela me suffisait.

Il me dévoila alors un large sourire et je retournai à ma table le cœur battant légèrement plus fort. J'aurais pourtant juré que lui, c'était Yui ! Je me serais trompé ? Je me retournai alors, son regard était toujours posé sur moi.

-Tu devrais dormir !

-Euh...Oui.

Il se rallongea et s'endormit. Je me levai et m'assit en tailleur à côté du futon.

J'observai dormir les deux jeunes gens, ils ressemblaient vraiment à deux anges, enfin légèrement malades et rougies, mais étaient vraiment mignons. Je m'endormis peu à peu moi aussi.

_Je me retrouvai alors dans une salle noir qui était séparée par une vitre d'une pièce blanche. À l'intérieur de celle-ci, j'aperçus une tête blonde pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Mon cœur se serra et voyant les yeux bleus-mer, il rata un battement. On aurait dit, Yui, celui que j'avais rencontré petit, mais plus grand. Je me rapprochai de la vitre et essayai de la détruire mais j'eus beau frapper, elle ne scia pas. J'appelai alors :_

_-Yui !_

_Il ne répondit pas, il ne m'avait même pas vu._

_-Yui ! Criai-je._

_Je continuai de frapper et observer ses yeux océans déverser une mer de larme. Je criai son nom plusieurs fois, et au moment où enfin son regard croisa le mien, je disparus._

Je me réveillai et découvris la petite fille s'agripper à moi.

-Qu'y-a -t-il ?

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il est là ? Dit-elle légèrement sanglotant en désignant Fye.

-Je l'ai trouvé évanoui comme toi. Lui expliquai-je lentement.

-Heu..Tch... Elle eut alors un légers évanouissement.

-Ça va ? Questionnai-je tout en la rattrapant.

-Ou..oui et lui ? Me demanda-elle tout en désignant son frère.

-Il va bien, tient prend ça. Je lui tendis alors un verre et des médicaments.

-Merci...Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux pour la rassurer et elle découvrit un beau sourire.

-Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas qu'il te retrouve ?

-Il m'a trahi. Dit elle calmement toute en ayant une légère pointe de déception dans la voix.

-Pourquoi?

-Il était au courant et il n'a rien fais pour l'empêcher !

-C'était pour toi ! Interrompit la voix cristalline du blond.

-Je vais vous laisser. Dis-je en me levant.

-NON ! La jeune fille m'attrapa le bras et me fit me rasseoir, j'observai le jeune blond qui me fit signe de rester.

-Si tu te maris avec lui, tu n'auras plus à subir les divergences de Fey wan.

-Mais, tu aurais pu m'en parler avant ! Se renfrogna elle et en déversant des larmes continua : Tchii s'est sentie délaissée, seule, Tchii croyais que tu l'avais abandonné.

Elle resserra son étreinte sur mon bras et Fye se rapprocha d'elle lentement.

-Je ne voulais que ton bonheur. Répondit il caressant la tête de la jeune fille.

-Tchii sais mais...

-Tchii, je serais toujours là pour toi. Dit-il la prenant dans ses bras.

Cependant, le jeune fille ne me lâcha pas. Ils avaient vraiment de gros problèmes familiaux et s'aimaient vraiment.

-Mais, Tchii ne veut pas être séparée de toi ! Et puis, Tchii ne veut pas se marier.

Fye marqua une pause découvrant une sourire triste, comme si il était résigné et ne pouvait rien faire. J'aurais vraiment aimé les aider, ils n'avaient pas l'aire d'avoir eus beaucoup de chance dans la vie.

-MM.

Je me raclai la gorge pour leurs rappeler ma présence, au moins, je pouvais les libérer de ce fardeau. Ils tournèrent alors leurs regards vers moi.

-Si vous parlez de Domeki, il va refuser la proposition.

-Pardon ? Firent-ils d'une voix.

-Tu m'as percuté en sortant de chez lui. Expliquai-je à Fye. Et il m'a expliqué qui vous étiez.

-Heu... Il ne savait plus quoi dire ce que je trouvai assez drôle.

Tchii me lâcha alors et me sourit tendrement. Je me levai, me dirigeai vers ma petite cuisine et ramenai de quoi manger à la jeune fille.

-Tu ne me l'avais pas dit Kuro-chan ! Se renfrogna Fye.

-C'est Kurogane ! Le coupai-je. Mange !

Je donnai le bol à Tchii et elle l'attrapa poussant un petit rire amusée par la situation. Elle mangea alors et je retournai m'occuper de mes devoirs. Fye et Tchii s'amusèrent un long moment avant qu'elle ne s'endorme tranquillement. Il s'était alors dirigé vers moi. Il se plaça devant moi m'observant avec ses deux yeux bleus. Je continuai de travailler essayant de ne pas m'en occuper mais finalement, relevai la tête vers lui.

-Quoi ?

-Dit Kuro-pon...

-C'est Kurogane. Quoi ?

-Oui oui ! Kuro-koko pourquoi tu nous as aidé ?

-Parce que je n'allais pas vous laisser dans la rue avec une fièvre de cheval.

-Tu n'es pas drôle Kuro-chou ! S'écria il.

-C'est ça, c'est ça... Je terminai et rangeai mes affaires.

Je me levai, il m'accompagna dans mon geste et se plaça de nouveau devant moi. Il appuya alors son doigt sur mon front.

-Tu as les sourcil froncé Kuro-tan !

-Lâche-moi !

Je le repoussai et il toussa perdant appuie sur ses jambes. Je le rattrapai, il étais vraiment léger.

-Il est fort le Kuro-chou.

-…

Je le ramenai dans le futon et l'y plaçai.

-Dors, tu n'es toujours pas guérie.

-Mais..Kuro-pon.

-Dors !

-Mais...

Je lui enfonçai la tête dans l'oreiller et il s'endormit. Je sortis alors un autre futon et m'installai dessus.

Le lendemain, lorsque je me levai, ils dormaient encore. Je leurs laissai un mot et me dirigeai vers le lycée.

Sur le chemin je croisai Sakura et Shaolan. Nous rejoignîmes alors Tomoyo avec Domeki et Watanuki toujours entrain de se disputer.

-Non, mais franchement, elle me le payera !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Shaolan à son frère.

-Yuko me prend vraiment pour son serviteur ! S'énerva celui à lunette.

-C'est comme cela pour tout le monde. Renchéris-je

-Et puis, l'autre là ! Il pointa Domeki qui était toujours aussi silencieux. Mais tu vas arrêter de me regarder !

-Pourquoi ?

-Mais ! Arrête putain ! Tu...Oh Himawari-chan !

-Vous vous entendez toujours aussi bien ! Commenta elle.

-Mais pas du tout !

Sa réaction provoqua alors le fou rire général. Je me rapprochai de Domeki qui secoua la tête, il ne l'avait pas dit à Watanuki.

Nous nous rendîmes tous dans nos salles de classe respective. Durant le cours de Mathématique de Mr. Clow, je me souvins de mon dernier rêve en compagnie des deux jumeaux.

_Nous étions cette fois si dans une forêt de cerisier en fleur, nous jouions dans les branches de l'arbre quand soudain, Fye tomba. Nous redescendîmes vite et le rejoignîmes. Il se releva alors et dans une expression que je ne lui avais jamais vu dit :_

_-Nous allons enfin sortir._

_-Fye ? Questionna son frère._

_-Au revoir ! Dit il avec un sourire._

_-Fye ! Criâmes nous en cœur._

_Il commença alors à s'effacer. Yui se retourna vers moi en sanglot._

_-Fye ! Fye il a... dit il apeuré._

_-Yui calme toi._

_Je le pris dans mes bras et il continua de pleurer. Soudain sa consistance ou la mienne se fit plus faible et je n'eus le temps que de sentir une douceur infinie sur mes lèvres et de voir son regard bleu mer plongé dans le mien._

Domeki me tapa alors le coude et je lui répondis avec un petit grognement comme à mon habitude.

-J'ai refusé la proposition. Me dit-il de son calme habituelle.

-Bien, mais tu m'avais déjà dit que tu le ferais hier.

-Je sais, mais, j'ai réussi sans pour autant revoir la jeune fille à refuser la demande de mariage.

-C'est bien, tu dois être heureux.

-En effet.

-Et avec Watanuki tu en es où ?

-J'en suis bien loin... Dit il dans ses pensés.

-Mmm ! Monsieur Suwa, Monsieur Domeki, si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, dites le.

-Désolé. Répondîmes nous en cœur.

Et nous repartîmes chacun dans nos pensés, j'espérais qu'il ne leur arriverait rien !

Je réussis à ne pas croiser ma cousine de toute la journée, la connaissant, elle m'aurait tiré les vers du nez et je ne savais pas ce qu'il serait advenu, mais je préférais éviter. Je me dirigeai donc seul vers la boutique dans laquelle je travaillais. Soma me rejoignit vite et nous saluâmes les deux jumeaux Kamui et Subaru. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment de chance ces deux-là à toujours être poursuivis par les deux frères à la masse.

-Alors raconte ! Demanda Soma.

-C'est que, Kamui, Subaru, vous pouvez allez dehors deux secondes ?

-Pourquoi ? M'interrogea le premier. Qu'est-ce que Fuma et Seichiro ont encore fais ?

-Je leur ai promis de ne pas vous le dire !

-Soma ! Lorsqu'il aura finit, tu nous diras !

-Pas de problème Subaru ! Bon...

Je lui expliquai alors ce qu'il s'était passé la veille omettant de citer mes rêves.

-Je vois, leurs situation est plutôt compliqué, je te conseillerais bien de ne pas t'en mêler mais te connaissant... Tous ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Fey wan Lead est un mec vraiment horrible.

-Heu... Few wan Lead.

-Ouai, le directeur de Monsieur Flowright. Apparemment il aurait un côté sadique et côté famille, il serait un peu tous dégantés.

-Je veux bien te croire.

-En tout cas, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est, suit le chemin que te guide ton cœur, là tu es sûr de ne jamais fléchir et d'atteindre ce que tu veux. C'est comme ça que tu pourras les aider, soit toi-même.

-Ouai, sinon, la fête de samedi, n'aurait-elle pas quelque chose à voir avec toi ?

-Heu..Non...Je...Bon d'accord !

Nous continuâmes notre discutions tout en travaillant puis, je repartis et, en ouvrant la porte de mon appartement, je vis une tête blonde me sauter dessus. Nous tombâmes alors à la renverse.

-Tadaima ! Lancèrent joyeusement les deux blond.

-Heu... Ouai, je suis rentré.

-Tchii va beaucoup mieux, c'est grâce à Kurogane-san alors Tchii le remercie.

J'observai alors la petite fille allongée sur moi et me redressai tout en l'entraînant avec moi. Je lui fis un sourire et lui caressai la tête. Fye arriva alors tout en tenant dans la main une poêle et portant un tablier.

-Bon journée Kuro-pii ?

-Merveilleuse si tu arrêtais avec tes surnoms stupides !

-Mais voyons Kuro-pyuu, c'est cela qui l'égaye justement !

-Magnifique ! Dis-je ironiquement. Sinon, tu fais quoi de bon ?

-Des croquettes !

Il retourna alors dans la cuisine et je m'installai suivi de Tchii dans mon petit salon qui faisait aussi salle à manger. Il apporta des assiettes et je mis la table. J'allai ranger mes affaires dans ma chambre et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps ais refermé la porte coulissante. Durant le dîné, après avoir subis une quantité innombrable de surnom venant des deux blonds, le plus grands aborda une conversation plus sérieuse.

-Est-ce que nous te dérangeons Kuro ?

-Non.

-Est-ce que nous pouvons rester encore un peu ? Demanda il légèrement inquiet de la réponse.

Je me levai et allai chercher quelque chose dans un tiroir où je rangeais les choses qui ne me servaient pas. J'en sortis une clé que je tendis au blond. Il l'attrapa. Je me réinstallai.

-C'est le double des clés de mon appartement, vous pouvez rester autant de temps que vous voulez. Lui répondis-je tout en caressant la tête de Tchii endormie sur mes genoux.

Il me dévoila alors un beau sourire bien vrai ce que je trouvai rare. Il était vraiment beau comme ça. Il avait l'air heureux, sans aucun problème. J'aimerais qu'ils puissent tous les deux vivre comme ça s'en avoir à se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Je souhaitais vraiment leur bonheur du fond de mon cœur. Fye me regarda alors étrangement.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je voudrais savoir si tu... Il ne termina pas et son regard plongea dans le mien.

Il avait l'air si nostalgique que je ne pus que lui rendre un sourire attendri. Il détourna alors son regard et le posa sur Tchii toujours endormie.

-On va aller se coucher, Kuro-yo ! Elle ne se réveillera plus.

-D'accords.

Je le laissai prendre dans ses bras sa sœur et l'emmener dans ma chambre. Je préparai mes affaires pour le lendemain et ressortis les laissant ainsi seuls endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain se passa de la même manière. J'allai au lycée, évitai au mieux ma cousine, me dirigeai vers la boutique et accédai à toutes les exigence de Yuko avec l'aide de Soma et des deux jumeaux. Le soir je rentrai et me retrouvai en compagnie des deux blonds, la petite était joyeuse et semblait s'ouvrir encore plus à moi que le jour précédent, Fye, lui, ne créa pas totalement un mur et me laissa entrapercevoir quelques bribes de tristesse sur son visage que j'essayai de chasser au mieux.

Tout les jours de la semaine se déroulèrent de la même manière et finalement, vendredi, Tchii s'était totalement ouverte à moi me racontant tout ce qu'elle avait fait dans la journée, délivrant un peu de son passé. Je compris d'ailleurs pourquoi ces deux-là étaient si proche, Tchii et Fye avaient été accueillis dans le même orphelinat, et avaient été tous les deux mis à l'écart à cause de leur physique. Ils s'étaient rapprochés et étaient devenus inséparables, jusqu'au jour où Fey wan arriva réclamant la garde de Fye, en prime, pour ne pas séparer les deux amis, il avait eu le droit à celle de Tchii. Fye se sentit alors responsable de la présence de la jeune fille dans son malheur et avait décidé de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse. Jusqu'au jour où ils eurent droit à un vrai père. Ashura n'était peut être pas d'accords au début, mais ne leur avait jamais fait de mal et finalement les avait aimé comme un père. Mais, récemment, Fey wan était revenu et les réclamait de nouveau. Fye n'avait qu'à attendre une semaine pour être majeur et donc ne plus dépendre de lui, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser aux mains de son bourreau. Fye et Ashura avaient donc trouvé une échappatoire à Tchii, le mariage arrangé. Les parents de Shizuka la trouvaient trop jeune, mais avaient accepté ayant compris le problème de la jeune fille. Nous étions entrain de manger quand soudain le téléphone retentit.

-Allo ?

-Tu viens à la fête de maman ou pas ? S'énerva Amaratsu.

-Heu... Attends, je te rappelle dans deux minutes !

-Kur...

Je raccrochai et me tournai vers mes deux invités.

-C'était qui ? Me demanda Tchii de ses yeux d'enfants.

-Ma cousine. Heu...

-Qu'y a-t-il Kuro-chan ? Continua Fye.

-Elles organisent une soirée demain et elles veulent savoir si j'irais.

-Une fête ? Demandèrent-ils en cœur.

-Voilà.

-On peut venir ? S'enquit Fye. Dit oui Kuro-kuro.

-Et bien, oui.

-Super ! S'écrièrent-ils ensembles et ils commencèrent à danser.

-Je vais la rappeler.

Je pris le téléphone et composa le numéro.

-Allo ? S'énerva elle.

-Heu... Je peux venir.

-Tu ne me raccroches plus jamais au nez comme ça ! Commença elle en criant. C'est à six heures, n'oublie pas ! Tu seras accompagné ou pas ? Quoi que même si tu es populaire, tu ne t'intéresses pas aux pauvres créatures qui essayent de se faire remarquer donc...

-Oui. La coupai-je.

-Quoi ? Tu seras avec qui ?

-Deux personnes.

-Deux ? Mais c'est que tu es devenu un petit Casanova depuis la dernière fois que je...

Je raccrochai et essayai de calmer les deux blonds, ils faisaient tellement de bruit qu'ils allaient gêner les voisins. Je saisis donc Fye par les hanches et le soulevai du sol l'empêchant de continuer de sautiller partout. C'était vraiment un poids plume. Tchii s'arrêta immédiatement et nous observa.

-Pourquoi Fye il est tout rouge ?

-Pardon ? Demandai-je.

-Pourquoi... ? Elle s'arrêta voyant son frère lui faire signe de se taire.

Il gesticula alors et je le relâchai. Le téléphona sonna de nouveau.

-Quoi ?

-Arrête de me raccrocher au nez !

Je raccrochai et dirigeai mon regard vers le blond qui était encore légèrement rosie et essoufflé.

-Ton frère a trop bougé, expliquai-je à Tchii. Il a chaud.

-D'accords.

Fye poussa un petit soupir de soulagement très discret et recommença ses stupidité avec sa sœur. Je rangeais la vaisselle lorsqu'ils se retournèrent vers moi d'un coup.

-On n'a rien à se mettre.

-Mais si, tu mettras les habits dans lesquels je t'ai ramassé et Tchii.

Je fouillai dans mon placard et ressortis un petit carton.

-C'était un cadeau que m'avait fait Yuko, une femme assez folle, lorsque je suis allé vivre chez le Daioji. Je pense que cela devrait t'aller.

-Mais, c'est une fille, Kuro-toutou.

-Je sais !

Je sortis alors une petite robe avec pour motif des fleurs de cerisiers et un petit châle allant avec. Elle savait très bien que j'étais un garçon, mais me l'avait donné pour que j'aille de paire avec Shizuka qui lui portait ce genre de vêtement à cause de son grand père. Je ne l'ai jamais mis au grand damne de cette sorcière. Tchii attrapa la robe et commença à l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Fye se rapprocha de moi tel un chat et vint se frotter contre mon torse.

-Tu ne nous avais pas dit cela, Kuro-chan !

-Je ne l'ai jamais mis ! M'énervai-je.

-Je ne te crois pas. Kuro-chouchou est un menteur !

-Mais non, c'est juste Yuko qui...

Il m'empêcha de finir. Il avait posé sa main sur ma bouche et m'observa de ses grands yeux bleus. Il se rapprocha lentement de moi et soudain, la porte de la chambre claqua. Nous nous retournâmes vers la provenance du bruit et découvrîmes Tchii portant la robe. Elle était vraiment mignonne et sa longue chevelure blonde allait très bien avec la teinte rose du vêtement. Elle nous dévoila un large sourire.

-Tchii aime bien la robe ! Tchii la trouve très belle !

-C'est toi qui est belle Tchii ! Dit-il tout en gardant sa main sur ma bouche m'empêchant de parler.

-Mmm.

-C'est vrai ? S'assura la petit fille.

-Oui ! Répondit joyeusement et sûr de lui le blond.

J'essayai alors de retirer sa main de ma bouche, mais il y apposa la deuxième. Je commençai à gesticuler pour me défaire de cette emprise, mais lui aussi m'accompagnait dans mon mouvement et finalement, nous tombâmes tous les deux à la renverse. Fye était à quatre pattes sur moi et n'avait toujours pas retiré ses mains. Tchii nous observait avec un petit sourire réjouie et ravie, puis elle montra un air d'incompréhension et de curiosité.

-Pourquoi Fye-niisan est sur Kurogane-san ?

-Parce que je ne veux plus qu'il dise de mensonge ! Répondit joyeusement le blond.

-MMM. Essayai-je de me défendre.

-Mais Kurogane-san ne nous a jamais menti !

-Mmm...Il fit mine de réfléchir et poursuivit, C'est vrai ! Mais un peu de calme ne fait pas de mal parfois !

Et c'était lui qui disait ça! Le pire, ce fut que Tchii acquiesça et partit finir de ranger la vaisselle. Fye ne retira cependant pas ses mains et j'avais beau le repousser, il était assez costaud et pesait de tout son poids sur moi pour m'empêcher de bouger. Finalement, j'ouvris la bouche et fis comme ma cousine lorsque j'essayais de l'empêcher de parler. Je lécha la paume de sa main. Cela le surprit et il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

-Ça ne marchera pas Kuro-pyon ! Lança il joyeusement.

Je souris intérieurement puis ouvrant en grand ma mâchoire, lui mordis la main. Il la retira alors.

-C'est de la triche Kuro-kuro ! Se vexa la blond.

-Fallait pas m'empêcher de parler ! Et je ne mens pas !

-Jamais ? Se surprit le blond.

-Jamais ! Même si c'est dure à entendre pour la personne en face, je dis toujours la vérité ou sinon, je ne dis rien !

-…

Il se redressa s'asseyant sur mon bassin. Il baissa la tête, et je me relevai à mon tour en m'appuyant sur mes coudes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Je... Il observa Tchii dans la cuisine et reprit. Je passe mon temps à mentir.

-Ça, ce n'est pas une nouveauté.

Il me regarda surpris puis esquissa un sourire.

-On ne peut vraiment rien te cacher.

-…

Je levai la main vers lui pour soulever ses cheveux afin d'apercevoir son visage, mais il m'arrêta dans mon élan en se relevant et m'attrapant la main, il dit :

-Kuro-toto, est un gentil bonhomme !

-C'est kurogane et je ne suis pas gentil !

Il tira alors vers lui et je me redressai facilement. Il fixa nos deux mains.

-Si, tu es vraiment gentil. Dit il calmement et avec douceur.

Il se retourna me lâcha la main et s'enfuit dans la cuisine.

-Allez Tchii, grand frère Fye va t'aider !

-D'accord !

-Quel bande de gamin. Ne pus-je m'empêcher de commenter.

Cependant, ils m'entendirent et commencèrent à me déblatérer des surnoms plus stupides les uns que les autres. Cette ambiance me rappela beaucoup celle de mes rêves, à chaque fois, les deux blonds cherchaient à se surpasser dans les surnoms, c'était devenu leurs jeu favoris. Et moi, malgré les apparences, j'aimais beaucoup ça. Comme maintenant, je me sentais à l'aise dans cette ambiance joyeuse et amusante.

Tchii s'endormit après avoir retiré sa robe et fais très attention à ne pas la froisser. Fye lui s'écroula dans mon futon et je me retrouvai assis en tailleur les bras croisés sur les genoux observant le blond faire l'étoile sur la couverture. Je m'endormis peu à peu.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai toujours aussi matinalement, cependant, j'avais d'horribles courbatures à cause de ma position que j'avais du garder toute la nuit. Il fallait que je me lave. Je me dirigeai donc dans la salle de bain. Je pris une douche assez longue essayant de faire disparaître toutes mes courbatures grâce à la chaleur de l'eau. Je ressortis et m'entourai les hanches d'une serviette. Je commençai à me sécher les cheveux lorsque le téléphone retentit. Ils ne devaient pas encore être réveillés, alors je sortis de la pièce et rapidement mais discrètement m'emparai du téléphone.

-Oui ? Chuchotai-je.

-Kurogane enfin, tu en as mis du temps !

-Qu'y a t-il Tomoyo ? Continuai-je doucement.

-C'est qui les deux personnes avec qui tu viens ? Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé !

-Tu m'appelles à huit heures du matin, un samedi, pour me demander quelque chose dont tu auras la réponse le soir même ?

-Oui... Mais... Tu ne m'en as pas parlé et puis, je voulais savoir si pour le défilé...

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu as assez de personne.

-Bon, mais j'ai le droit à un indice pour les deux personnes ?

-Mon imprévu de lundi, ça te vas ?

-Mouai... À ce soir.

-Tomoyo, ne prévoit rien pour m'obliger à participer à ton truc, je n'accepterais pas !

-…

-Tomoyo ?

-D'accords. Au revoir

-S'lut.

Je raccrochai alors et soupirai. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers le futon et découvris Fye m'observant. Il était tout rouge. Je me rapprocha de lui.

-Ça va ?

-Ou...Oui. Répondit il d'une toute petite voix.

-Tu es sûr ?

Je posai alors ma main sur son front. Il était un peu chaud. Il rougit alors encore plus, c'était une couleur que je n'avais jamais vu.

-On dirait que tu as de nouveau de la fièvre.

-Non, c'est pas ça. Réussit il a articuler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est rien.

Il repoussa ma main et détourna le regards. Je lui attrapai alors le menton et le fis me regarder dans les yeux. Il avala alors difficilement.

-Dis moi la vérité.

-Je...Lâche moi.

Il se débattit alors et je lui attrapai les deux poignées pour l'empêcher de me frapper. Il détourna la tête et je collai mon front contre le sien. Sa température avait encore augmenté. Je l'obligeai à s'allonger et le recouvris de la couverture.

-Ta fièvre a du revenir, rendort-toi.

-…

-Allez !

Il ferma les yeux et je retournai dans la salle de bain pour m'habiller. Lorsque je ressortis, Fye avait disparu. Je regardai d'abords dans la chambre, mais il n'y avait que Tchii entrain de dormir. Je passai dans la cuisine, mais elle était vide. J'observai dans tout l'appartement, mais pas une trace du blond. J'écrivis un mot pour Tchii si au cas où elle se réveillait avant que je ne rentre et sortis dans la fraîcheur hivernal. Je descendis les escaliers cherchant le blond du regard et me retrouvai dehors. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas plut, la neige recouvrait toute la rue. Je remarquai alors, des empreintes de pas. Même si il était léger comme une plume, il ne pouvait pas marcher dans cette première neige sans avoir laissé de traces. Cela me conduisit à un petit parc que je n'avais jamais vue. Je vis alors Fye se tenant devant un cerisier au milieu de la neige. Il était sorti sans manteau. Je me rapprochai de lui et il m'entendit, mais il ne se retourna pas, il me fit juste un signe de la main. Je me tenais juste derrière lui quand il prit enfin la parole.

-Je pensais partir en te laissant Tchii.

-Pardon ? M'écriai-je.

-Avec toi, au moins elle sera heureuse, Kuro.

-Et tu comptais l'abandonner sans rien lui dire ?

-N..Si.

Il se retourna alors vers moi les larmes aux yeux.

-Demain c'est mon anniversaire. Si je rentre aujourd'hui et lui dit que j'accepte de faire ce qu'il veut mais qu'en contrepartie il doit signer des papiers comme quoi, il te laisse t'occuper d'elle, elle n'aura plus jamais rien à craindre. Si je l'emmenais avec moi, je suis sur qu'il la maintiendrai prisonnière et que si je faisais un pas de travers, elle en subirai les conséquences.

-Tu t'es mis à sa place ? Tu crois quoi? Qu'elle sera heureuse de savoir que la personne à laquelle elle tient le plus va sacrifier son bonheur pour elle ?

-Et bien...

-Tu te souviens de Yuko ? J'ai déjà parlé d'elle.

-La femme qui t'as offert la robe ! Rit Fye.

-Elle est avocate, attend d'avoir ta majorité puis va demander la garde de Tchii avec son aide, je suis sur que tu l'obtiendras.

-Mais je n'ai pas d'argent.

Il baissa alors la tête. Prenant son menton, je la lui relevai.

-Ce n'est pas un problème.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle m'a toujours dit qu'elle ne demandait pas forcément de l'argent, mais aussi des objets de valeur ou simplement des services, alors depuis que je suis petit, je lui rends autant de services que je peux pour le jour où j'aurais une requête à lui soumettre.

-Mais Kuro-kun, c'est pour toi.

-Et moi, j'aimerais vraiment vous aider.

Il fondit alors en larme et trembla fortement. J'ouvris mon manteau et le refermai sur le corps gelé du blond. Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes le temps qu'il se réchauffe et qu'il s'arrête de pleurer. Nous rentrâmes alors et arrivés, Tchii lui sauta dans les bras. Je rangeai mon manteau regardant s'éloigner les deux têtes blondes. Ce soir, j'espérais pour une fois, que je pourrais parler avec Yuko.

Nous passâmes la journée ensemble. J'étais heureux de les voir rire et sourire normalement. À cinq heures, nous sortîmes et sur le chemin, Tchii commença à danser sous les flocons de neige tombant.

-Eh arrête! Tu vas tomber !

-Mais non Kuro-chan, regarde !

Il se mit alors à danser avec sa sœur toute en continuant d'avancer. Je les suivais vaillant à ce qu'aucun ne se dirigent trop près de la route et puis, soudain, Fye me prit le bras ainsi que Tchii et ils essayèrent de me faire danser avec eux. Tchii essayait de me faire tourner tandis que Fye voulait me faire avancer. D'abords, je me laissai faire, mais soudain, voyant le poteau dans lequel nous nous dirigions joyeusement, je m'arrêtai. Fye prit dans son élan ainsi que Tchii, nous tombâmes tous à la renverse. J'étais encore et toujours dessous, mais cette fois si, une douce chaleur était posée sur mes lèvres. J'ouvris les yeux instantanément et découvris Fye coincé sous Tchii. Nos deux lèvres étaient collées l'une à l'autre, et aucun de nous ne pouvaient bouger. Cette sensation me rappela le dernier rêve et revenant à mes esprits, je vis ses deux yeux bleus m'observer avec autant de gêne que de tristesse et de joie. Tchii se releva alors entraînant Fye. Le contacte fut rompu et j'eus le temps d'apercevoir le rouge monter au joue du blond, je ne pus qu'esquisser un sourire. Tchii aussi devint toute rouge.

-Tchii est désolée, Tchii a pas fait exprès.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Dis-je tout en lui caressant la tête.

Elle releva la tête et me fit un grand sourire. Fye lui à mes paroles rougit encore plus. Tchii commenta alors.

-Fye-niisan a encore chaud !

-…

La situation me parut aussi comique que gênante, et je ne répondis rien. Mais un sourire d'amusement ou de contentement, je ne savais pas vraiment lequel ni pourquoi, vint se dessiner sur mes lèvres. J'avais apprécié ce contacte, et si j'avais l'occasion de recommencer, je ne me priverais pas.

De tout le reste du chemin, j'évitai de croiser le regard du blond. Nous arrivâmes alors à la demeure des Daioji. Elles possédaient une petite maison entourée d'un grand jardin. Il était six heures, et déjà beaucoup de monde étaient là. Le jardin, avait été éclairé et de grandes tantes avait été dressées pour accueillir les invités, elles étaient chauffées et bien éclairées. Ils avaient tous bien compris que dans ma famille, la ponctualité était reine. Tchii m'attrapa alors la main légèrement inquiète et apeurée devant le nombre de personne présentes. Elle saisit celle de Fye et les entraînant tous les deux, je me dirigeai vers la porte de la maison leurs évitant la foule pour le moment. J'entrai, il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine toujours accompagné des deux blonds. Tchii resserra sa main lorsque nous entendîmes des bruits de pas dévaler les escaliers.

-Kurogane-san ! S'écria Sakura.

-Salut ! Qu'est ce que tu portes ? Création de Tomoyo ?

Elle hocha la tête. Elle portait une sorte de robe avec plusieurs couleur et un pantalon en dessous. Elle me fit alors un regard curieux et se pencha vers Tchii qui recula légèrement.

-Sakura, voici Tchii.

-Enchanté !

Elle dévoila son sourire le plus chaleureux et Tchii rosit légèrement, elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse ce qui lui valut de Fye un petit rire.

-Je m'appelle Fye, excuse ma sœur, elle est très timide.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a semblé à notre rencontre. Commentai-je.

-Oui, mais toi Kuro-pon tu es spécial.

Il plongea alors son regard dans le mien et je déglutis, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me dise cela devant la petite brune ?

-Kurogane-san n'aime pas les compliments. Dit elle. D'ailleurs, Tomo-chan t'attends, elle veut absolument les rencontrer !

-Elle est où ? Comme ça ce sera fait.

-Avec Shizuka-san dans ton ancienne chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là-bas ? M'inquiétai-je.

-Elle prépare son costume, et pour ce faire, elle a besoin de place.

-C'est vrai que dans sa chambre c'est le bazar !

-Je vais aller rejoindre Shaolan.

Elle se retourna, et avec ma main libre, je lui attrapai le bras.

-Yuko est là ?

-Bien sur, tu sais qu'elle ne manquerais une fête pour rien au monde !

-ça...

Je la lâcha et elle se dirigea vers le salon où elle pouvait accéder dehors par la baie vitrée. Tchii m'observa alors avec deux grand yeux marrons inquiets.

-Détend toi, Domeki a refusé la proposition.

-D'accord, Tchii a confiance en Kurogane-san.

-Kuro-koko est un chic type ! Lança le blond.

-Arrête !

-Les compliments ou les surnoms, Kuro-te ? S'amusa il.

-Les deux !

-Ça va pas être possible, il faut qu'il choisisse le Kuro-dan.

Je me retins de lui sauter au coup pour l'étrangler. Nous montâmes les escaliers et nous nous retrouvâmes dans un long couloir. Je me dirigeai suivi des deux blonds vers la troisième portes et frappai.

-Qui ose m'interrompre durant mes élans de création ?

-Kurogane.

Elle se précipita alors pour ouvrir la porte. Elle observa longuement la petite fille me tenant la main ayant baissé la tête et presque cachée derrière moi et son grand frère tout sourire, faux bien sûr. Elle souffla découragée.

-Comment...Comment as-tu osé venir accompagné de telles beautés et de ne leur avoir rien proposé de mieux à porter ?

-Comment savez-vous que c'est Kuro-pyon qui nous a donné ces vêtements ? Demanda Fye curieux.

-Je reconnaîtrais cette pauvre robe inutilisée entre mille.

Elle saisit alors le bras vacant de Fye et le tira à l'intérieur de la pièce nous faisant tous rentrer. Domeki était debout portant un smoking made in Tomoyo non achevé. Il fit un signe de tête au deux arrivant lançant son naturelle.

-Fye ! Tchii !

-Bonsoir Domeki-san. Répondit le blond.

-Tu aurais pu me dire que tu les avais recueilli Kurogane, mes parents m'ont culpabilisé d'avoir été la cause de leurs fugue.

-J'ai pensé qu'il était préférable que tu ne le saches pas.

-Donc, vous vous appelez Tchii et Fye ! Renchérit ma cousine.

-Oui. Et toi, c'est Tomoyo? Continua le blond.

-Oui, mais tu peux m'appeler Tomo-chan comme tout le monde.

-Comme Sakura. Rectifiai-je.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit ! Sinon, vous ne voudriez pas devenir mes modèles ?

-Oh non...

Fye ne comprit pas donc Tomoyo lui expliqua pour le défilé, tandis qu'elle finissait le costume de Domeki. Il accepta joyeusement ainsi que Tchii, cependant précisa qu'ils ne pourraient peut être pas y participer.

-Bien, magnifique ! Fye, monte là-dessus.

-D'accords !

-Domeki, merci de ton aide, tu peux repartir.

-De rien. Je vais rejoindre Watanuki, tu viens Kurogane ou tu restes ici ?

-Kurogane-san ? Me supplia Tchii de rester terrorisée par le nombre de personne en bas.

-Je reste. Déclarai-je montrant la petite fille encore accrochée à moi.

Tomoyo nous fit asseoir dans un coin de la pièce pour que nous ne la dérangions pas. Tchii jouait avec une pelote de laine tout en observant Tomoyo prendre les mensurations de Fye. C'était fous à qu'elle point elle ressemblait à un chat. Sans le vouloir, je me rendis compte que mon regard finissait toujours par se poser sur Fye. Je cherchais toujours à croiser son regard et ça, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Lorsqu'il retira son tee shirt pour que Tomoyo puisse prendre correctement ses mensurations, mon cœur rata un battement, et mes yeux cherchèrent à épouser toutes les lignes de son torse. Il était fin, mais, il ne possédait que des muscles. Me rendant compte que je l'observais fixement, je détournai le regard, mais il retomba toujours sur le blond au bous d'un moment. Cela me mettait mal à l'aise, sans m'en être rendu compte, j'aurais pu continuer longtemps, mais maintenant que je le savais, je me fixai pour objectif de garder les yeux rivé sur Tchii s'amusant toujours avec sa pelote de laine.

Finalement, Tomoyo lui demanda de retirer son pantalon pour pouvoir mesurer la longueur de ses jambes, sans être faussée par le tissu. Il s'exécuta et sa blancheur vint me foudroyer en plein visage. Il était vraiment beau. Il ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine, non, un ange, un véritable ange que si je pouvais, j'aurais attiré contre moi. Je le trouvais séduisant. Non, c'était pas possible, je ne pouvais pas... Il fallait bien que je me l'avoue un jour ou l'autre, autant que ce soit maintenant. Je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard de ce corps frêle mais fort, sans imperfection. Soudain, je remontai jusqu'à ses yeux, ils étaient rivés sur les miens. Je me sentais comme un enfant pris en faute et me levai. Tchii me regarda suppliant de ne pas partir, je lui fis signe que j'allais juste dans la salle de bain, et à grand pas m'y dirigeai.

Je restai un moment dans la salle de bain et me souvins du baiser que nous avions échangé accidentellement. Je rougis. Je restai tout le temps que prit la fin de l'habillage de Fye dans la pièce bleu et ressortis lorsque ce dernier vint frapper à la porte.

-Ça va pas, Kuro-toutou ?

-C'est Kurogane imbécile !

J'ouvris la porte et découvris un Fye habillé vraiment classe et sexy. Je ne voulais pas défiler pour ma cousine, mais il fallait tout de même reconnaître qu'elle avait du talent. Il portait un pantalon en jean bleu marine légèrement fendu au niveau du genou épousant parfaitement ses longues jambes fines avec une ceinture stylisé et un tee shirt blanc à manches longues qui lui collait à la peau et était ouvert sur sa poitrine. Je voulus refermer la porte, mais il m'en empêcha.

-Ba alors, Kuro-to ? Ma vue te donne envie de te cacher ? Dit il ironiquement mais un peu triste.

-Non, absolument pas !

-Ba quoi alors ?

-Lâche moi ! M'énervai-je.

-Kuro-koko est tout rouge ! S'amusa le blond.

Je soupira et retourna dans mon ancienne chambre. Tomoyo observait Tchii sous toutes les coutures, cette dernière s'en amusait d'ailleurs beaucoup.

-Sa robe lui va vraiment bien ! Vous pouvez redescendre !

Nous sortîmes de la pièce et en commençant à descendre les escaliers, Tomoyo cria :

-Si tu vois Watanuki, tu me l'envoies !

-OK.

Nous allâmes donc dans la cuisine où s'affairait le jeune cuisinier.

-Tomoyo aimerai te voire.

-Et ba qu'elle vienne faire la bouffe à ma place ! Et toi enlève tes pattes de là !

Cria il à l'intention de la jeune femme à la chevelure noire et aux yeux rouge.

-Mais ! Watanuki est méchant !

-Kurogane débarrasse-moi de cette vipère s'il te plaît.

-Ok.

-Si je m'en vais, c'est ventre sur patte qui va venir ! Rétorqua elle.

-On verra ! Répondit sèchement le brun. Si cela arrive, ta consommation de sake va vraiment baisser.

-Non, Watanuki, je t'en supplie... Dit-elle en sanglotant.

-Allez viens Yuko. Les interrompis-je en entraînant la femme à ma suite.

-C'est elle Yuko ? Questionna Fye lorsque nous arrivâmes au salon.

-Oui, c'est moi, et lui c'est qui ? Me demanda elle.

-Fye Flowright.

-Oh... Tu as quelque chose à me demander ?

-Oui. Répondit Fye.

-Et tu as de quoi payer ?

-Je payerai à sa place.

-Bien, expliquez moi. Déclara elle tout en me faisant un regard plein de sous-entendus que je préférais ignorer.

Fye lui expliqua la situation et elle accepta joyeuse. Elle déclara que se serait un combat gagné d'avance et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la table qui nous avait été assignée. Tchii avait été heureuse de savoir que Fye allait demander sa garde.

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien, les deux blonds se familiarisèrent avec toute ma famille et amis. Le relation de Amaratsu et Soma fut bien acceptée, après tous, c'était le but de la soirée.

Tous me firent un commentaire plus ou moins intéressant sur les deux personnes que j'avais amené. Soma elle fut ravie de les rencontré enfin, après tout, tous les jours elle prenait de leurs nouvelles. Kumui et Subaru étaient venus mais n'étaient pas restés longtemps à cause de l'arrivé de Seichiro et Fuma. Après la fête, j'aidai à ranger puis sur le chemin du retour avec Tchii, nous nous retrouvions avec un Fye qui se prenait pour un chat. La petite fille elle était tellement fatigué, qu'a peine arrivé dans l'appartement, elle s'effondra sous son frère. Ce dernier se rapprocha d'elle tel un chat et commença à lui lécher la figure.

Je la portai jusqu'à la chambre et l'installai sur le futon. Je refermai la porte pour qu'elle ne soit pas réveillé par les divergences de Fye le chat. Je m'assis alors en tailleur observant Fye se mouvoir tel un félin. Ce dernier se rapprocha alors de moi et commença à se frotter contre mon torse.

-Tu vas arrêter oui ?

-Myaou- fye est bien, là! Il veux un câlin ! Myaou ! S'écria il heureux.

-Et puis quoi encore ?

Je le repoussai aussi loin que je le pus, mais il se mouva derrière moi et m'enlaça par la taille enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou. Je ne pus pas l'en détacher. Il commença alors à me lécher la jugulaire.

-Tu es un vampire maintenant ? Allez arrête !

Je repoussai la tête de Fye comme je pus et ce dernier en profita pour passer de l'autre côté et s'asseoir sur mes jambes, son torse contre le mien.

-Fye-mia à faim ! Fye-minou va manger Kuro-toutou ! Déclara il un sourire félin sur le visage.

-C'est ça, allez bouge...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir que ses lèvres vinrent se plaquer contre les miennes. Dans ma protestation, j'entrouvris la bouche, et un petit bous rose en profita pour rentrer. C'était si doux, j'en voulais plus moi aussi, mais il était bourré. Enfin pas autant que cela, il ne sentait même pas l'alcool, et le baiser qu'il me donnait n'était pas alcoolisé, mais sucré. Sa langue vint soudain chercher la mienne et dans un élan l'attrapa, il commença alors à jouer avec elle. Il referma ses bras autour de mon coup. Je me perdis dans ce baiser et entamai une danse enflammé de nos deux langues. Nous perdions notre respiration cherchant tous les deux à prendre le contrôle du baiser. J'entrouvris les yeux pour observer son visage. Il en fit de même, et nous nous perdîmes tous les deux dans le regard de l'autre continuant notre baiser passionné. Nous nous retrouvâmes alors hors d'allène et brisâmes ce contacte quelques secondes pour encore mieux se retrouver après. Il enfouit ses mains dans mes cheveux cherchant à rapprocher nos deux visages, et je lui entourai les hanches de mes bras rapprochant son corps du mien. Il descendit ses mains le long de mon dos. Lorsqu'il commença à vouloir soulever mon tee shirt, le porte grinça. Nous rompîmes le contacte de nos lèvres aussi vite que nous le pûmes et je dé-serai mon étreinte sur ses hanches. La petite blonde encore somnolente se rapprocha de nous, pendant que j'essayai d'éloigner Fye de moi, mais celui-ci retrouvant ses miaulements s'agrippa.

-Est-ce que Fye-niisan va bien ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, va te recoucher !

-Tchii entendait des bruits bizarres.

-Ne t'en fait pas !

-Miaou ! Assura Fye.

-Bonne nuit niisan, Kurogane-san.

-Bonne nuit !

-Mi ! Finit Fye lorsqu'elle repassa la porte.

-Bon allez.

Je soulevai le blond dans mes bras et l'apportai jusqu'au futon. Je le dépliai et l'installai dedans. Je lui retirai son tee shirt et le recouvris de la couverture. Fye me regarda surpris lorsque je me levai et m'éloignai.

-Kuro-toutou ?

-Dors Fye.

-Mais...

-Dors.

Il ne me répondit pas et tournant la tête vers lui, je le vis dormir. Je n'aurais pas du céder. Si elle n'était pas arrivé, je n'aurais pas pu me retenir, et ça, je ne crois pas qu'il me l'aurais pardonné. Je m'installai sur le côté et m'endormis.

_Je me retrouvai de nouveau dans une salle noir séparé d'une blanche par une vitre. Yui, non, c'était Fye enfin, celui avec lequel j'avais passé mes six dernier jours. Il était là, devant moi, debout, me fixant de ces deux yeux reflétant la mer. Je me rapprochai et me collai à la vitre. Il mit une main sur cette dernière, et à l'emplacement de la sienne, mais de mon côté, je déposai la mienne. La vitre rapetissa alors et disparut enfin, laissant nos deux mains se toucher. Il referma ses doigts sur les miens et plongé dans le regards l'un de l'autre, ce qui nous entourait changea. Le noir, se fit rouge et le blanc se fit bleu. Le rouge prit la forme de fleur, et le bleu d'eau. Nous nous retrouvâmes au milieu d'hortensias et de roses rouges perdant leurs pétales portées par le vent, bordés par un lac. Cependant, nous n'y prêtâmes pas attention trop intéressés par les yeux de l'autre. Sans rien dire, il rapprocha son visage du mien, et nous nous embrassâmes de la même manière que précédemment, mais cependant, avec plus de douceur et de sauvagerie. C'était un rêve après tout, dans les rêves tout est permis, alors je me perdis dans les méandres de son corps sans y réfléchir. Il ne portait pas de tee shirt, et pour se retrouver d'égal à égal, il me retira le mien. Je le renversai alors par terre. Je déposai mes lèvres un peu partout sur son torse descendant toujours plus bas en lui arrachant de petit gémissement. Je lui retirai son pantalon, et soudain, me retrouvai en dessous de lui. Ce fut à son tour de me couvrir de baisés et laisser sa marque sur moi. Il me retira à son tour mon pantalon. Je sentais l'appelle de mon corps à la luxure et ne pus refréner un grognement lorsque son souffle vint se poser sur mon membre. Il le prit alors en bouche et joua de sa langue dessus. Il s'arrêta puis se releva. J'en profita pour reprendre le dessus et m'amuser avec ses deux petite pointes roses qui se trouvaient sur son torse. Il poussa alors quelques gémissements. Je lui tendis mes doigts qu'il prit à pleine bouche et lécha. Je les retirai alors et les fit descendre le long de sa colonne vertébral ce qui le fit se cambrer. Tandis que j'insérai mon premier doigt dans son intimité, il cria :_

_-Kuro..._

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il posa ses mains sur mes joues et approfondit le baisé alors que j'insérai le deuxième doigt._

_-Plus vite... Kuro. Gémit-il._

_Je m'exécutai et fis pénétrer le troisième doigt. Je les fis alors bouger cherchant le point de plaisir de mon blond. Je le trouva facilement et retira mes doigts. Il me repoussa alors part terre et en se plaçant sur moi, me fit m'insérer en lui tandis qu'il se rasseyait. Il poussa alors un gémissement de douleur puis de plaisir. Il s'arrêta dans sa descente et enfin, reprit en me faisant rentrer complètement en lui. Il commença alors à bouger ses hanches et devant le spectacle de mon amant perdu dans le plaisir et haletant, je ne pus m'empêcher, de le renverser et de commencer des mouvement de vas et viens._

_-Ah.. Kuro !_

_Je ne savais pas quel nom crier, Fye ou Yui. Alors je ne dis rien continuant à sombrer dans le plaisir de la luxure. Puis, au moment de l'apothéose, il me sera dans ses bras et hurla mon nom en entier. Lorsque nous nous écroulâmes au sol essoufflés, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui murmurer :_

_-Je t'aime._

_-..._

_Il rougit alors enfouissant son visage sur mon torse. Nous étions dans un rêve, alors nous ne pûmes pas nous endormir, donc, enlacés, nous observâmes le magnifique paysage. Finalement, Fye se leva et me tendit la main. Je l'attrapai et il me conduisit jusqu'au lac. Il s'y jeta le premier et je le suivis. Il commença à m'éclabousser toute en riant et je me défendis._

_-Il est pas doué Kuro-tan ! Se moqua il._

_-Tu vas voir._

_-Il faudrait déjà que tu arrives à me rattraper Kuro-chérie !_

_Il commença à nager et je m'élançai à sa suite. Je le rattrapai enfin au bous d'un certain temps, et l'embrassai. Nos consistances disparurent alors. Le rêve prenait fin._

J'ouvris les yeux sur un Fye endormi comme une masse et me dirigea dans la salle de bain. Comment avais-je pu faire un rêve pareil. D'accord, j'étais attiré par lui, mais de là à imaginer tous cela, ce plaisir, sa douceur,... La porte s'ouvrit alors. Me voyant, Fye devint rouge écarlate et la referma instantanément. Je ressortis alors gêné de me retrouver en face de lui. Tchii arriva alors toute guillerette et sauta dans les bras de son frère.

-Bonne anniversaire, Fye-niisan !

-Merci Tchii !

Lui répondit il en souriant. J'en profitai pour m'éclipser dans la cuisine. Ils vinrent alors me rejoindre et nous mangâmes. Je les conduisis chez Yuko, elle avait prévu d'attaquer Fey wan le jour même et leur avait donc demandé de venir plus tôt. Arrivé devant chez elle, je déclarai :

-Bonne anniversaire.

-Merci, Kuro-choco.

Il dévoila un magnifique sourire et nous rentrâmes. Watanuki rouspéta alors.

-Pourquoi m'a-t-elle fait lever à huit heure un dimanche ? Non mais franchement, un dimanche ! Hurla il.

-Mon petit Watanuki avait autre chose à faire ?

-Oui, DORMIR. S'écria il.

-Pourquoi, tu as passé une si bonne nuit avec Domeki ?

-Que... Il s'arrêta et reparti dans sa cuisine le rouge aux joues.

Maru et Moro arrivèrent alors vers nous.

-Des clients, des clients ! Soyez les bienvenus !

-Oh ! Pile à l'heur ! Suivit Yuko.

-Toujours.

Elle nous emmena dans son salon et nous nous installâmes. Elle leur expliqua de quelle manière, elle comptait si prendre et Fye approuva. Ils se levèrent alors et partirent tenir tête à Fey wan Lead. Je les accompagnai jusqu'à la porte, et avant de nous séparer, Tchii me fit ses adieux, après tout nous n'allions sûrement plus nous revoir puisqu'ils avaient décidé que pour éviter tout autre problème, ils iraient vivre en Amérique.

-Merci, Kurogane-san. Tchii ne t'oubliera jamais.

Elle se mit à pleurer et je la réconfortai la prenant dans mes bras, elle essuya alors ses larmes et retourna près de Yuko. Fye s'avança alors et me murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Moi aussi, Kuro.

Je le regardai surpris puis, il franchit le seuil de la porte et parti. Watanuki me rejoignit alors un parapluie à la main. Au moment où il referma la porte, il plut. Il ouvrit son parapluie et nous nous avancions dans le rue, en direction de chez Domeki. Arrivé, au croisement de rue qui nous faisait prendre des directions opposé, Watanuki m'observa longuement.

-Ça ira ?

-Bien sur !

-Tu veux venir ?

-Non, je vais retourner chez moi, je dois m'occuper de Mokona.

-D'accords.

Il repartit alors. Je me dirigeai vers mon appartement et sonnai chez ma voisine.

-Bonjour.

-Kurogane ! Tu viens récupérer Mokona ?

-Oui.

Elle me laissa rentrer et m'amena dans son salon, il y avait plusieurs animaux qui se promenaient, mais je n'eus aucun mal à trouver mon chat blanc aux yeux rouge. Ce dernier me voyant se dirigea vers moi et vint me caresser la jambe.

-Il va beaucoup mieux. Par contre, évité de le laisser manger votre nourriture trop souvent !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferais en sorte que cela n'arrive plus. Combien je vous dois ?

-C'est gratuit, tu m'as souvent aidé lorsque j'ai croisé les deux frère, je te dois bien ça.

-Merci.

Je la saluai et repartis dans mon appartement. Mokona avait en effet eu l'excellente idée de manger tout ce qu'il y avait dans mes placards un jours où j'étais au lycée. Ma voisine étant vétérinaire, je le lui avais confié et elle l'avait soigné. À cause de tout le remue-ménage qu'avait fais les deux blonds, je n'étais pas allé le chercher samedi comme elle me l'avait demandé, mais, elle ne m'en avait pas tenu rigueur donc, je ne pensais pas que c'était grave.

Je repris ma vie normalement, enfin autant que cela m'avait été possible. Les deux blonds me manquaient et avaient laissé un vide dans l'appartement. Les mots de Fye m'interloquaient, et je me demandai vraiment ce qu'ils signifiaient. Quelques jours plus tard, j'appris que Fye avait réussi à récupérer la garde de Tchii et qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux envolés pour les Etats Unis. Je passai mon Bac sans problème et me retrouvai à l'université. Je vivais toujours au même endroit, le changement d'établissement scolaire ne changea rien, étant donné qu'il se situait juste à côté. L'affaire avec les deux blonds avaient valu selon Yuko cinq années de bon et loyaux service. Il m'en restait donc pas mal.

Watanuki et Domeki avaient enfin officialisé, au plus grand bonheur du deuxième. Sakura et Shaolan s'étaient fiancé, ils venaient d'avoir 17 ans, mais ils avaient déjà décidé qu'ils passeraient leurs vies ensembles. Tomoyo avait fais son défilé, elle avait remporté le premier prix mais fut déçue par l'absence des deux blonds. Soma et Amaratsu c'étaient installées ensemble.

Point important que j'allais oublier, Seichiro avait enfin réussi à faire comprendre ses sentiments à Subaru qui ne fut pas totalement contre. Kamui lui était tombé dans les pièges que lui avaient tendu Fuma et les deux frères arrêtèrent de s'en prendre à d'autre pour apaiser leurs envies.

Mokona avait un peu grandi et je jouai avec lui repensant au dernière parole du blond : « Moi aussi », Mais moi aussi quoi putain ? Cette question m'était resté dans la tête des années, lorsque quelqu'un ouvrit ma porte. Elle était pourtant fermé à clé. Deux tête blondes apparurent alors et se précipitèrent vers moi.

-Kurogane-san a manqué à Tchii ! Dit elle me serrant plus fort encore dans ses bras.

Je lui caressai la tête et fixant Fye répondis :

-Moi aussi vous m'avez manqué.

-Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui nous est arrivé, Kuro-pon !

_**Donc, à suivre...**_

_**J'aimerais que quelqu'un me dise si j'ai utilisé le bon temps, parce que je ne sais plus combien de fois j'ai changé, et ne suis toujours pas sûre.**_

_**Petit indice sur la suite, ce sera dans la tête de Fye que tout se passera, et on reprendra à leur séparation avec Kuro.**_

_**Pour les suggestions, commentaire, aimé ou pas, c'est ici, cliquez en dessous. Merci =)**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Fye soit Yui

_**Bien le bonjour cher lecteur comment allez vous ?**_

_**Bon, allez, on arrête de rire. Je suis désolée pour le temps que cette fic a eu pour venir !**_

_**C'est horrible, j'ai eu un trou. Plus aucune idée à un moment.**_

_**Les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi, ils appartiennent toujours à Clamp.**_

_**Bien, maintenant bonne lecture !**_

CHAPITRE 2

µ Fye µ

Avais-je bien fait de lui dire ou pas ? Non, de toute façon, pour lui ce n'était qu'un rêve. Peut-être n'était-ce pas à moi qu'il s'adressait...

Yuko était assez dynamique, elle chantonnait joyeusement tandis que moi, j'allais tout droit vers mon bourreau. Peut-être allais-je perdre et alors abandonner ma chère petite Tchii aux mains de ce monstre ou alors, allais-je gagner et ensuite, que ce passerait-il ? Rien !

- Mum ! Yuko commença à dévoiler un large sourire puis explosa de rire dans son sourire moqueur et triomphant.

- Qu'y a-t-il Yuko-san ? Questionna Tchii de son regard perdu.

- Rien...Répondit-elle tout en se retenant de rire.

- Fye-neesan ? Me demanda alors ma petite sœur.

Je secouai la tête signe que je ne savais pas. Puis Yuko me regarda avec un sourire en coin et des yeux pétillants de malices.

- En faite ma petite Tchii-chan, je repensais à une conversation que j'ai eu il y a quelques années avec Kuro.

- Et de quoi retournait-elle ? Je questionnai tranquillement.

- Et bien...

_Flash Back _

_µ Yuko µ_

_Ah, quelle belle journée ! Tient, il y a une fête ce soir. De plus, c'est chez les Daioji. Magnifique, ils ont toujours d'excellents alcools ! Ou serait-ce les Tsukimori ? Bien, ce n'est pas très grave, mettons cela de côté !_

_Je crois que c'est pour fêter l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre. Il faut à tout prix que je lui fasse un cadeau ! _

_- Maîtresse, maîtresse ! M'appelle Maru._

_- Une cliente, une cliente ! Renchérit mon adorable Moro._

_Une magnifique jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds portant un Kimono blanc s'avance alors. Elle a, pendant à son coup, un collier de couleur bleu tel un ciel d'été. _

_Intéressant, une âme emprisonnée dans un objet. Elle s'avance et je l'invite à prendre place en face de moi._

_- Bonjours. Commence-t-elle. Enchantée._

_- Moi de même. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

_- Et bien, voilà. Mon mari a changé, depuis la disparition de notre fille, il n'est plus le même. Je me suis rendue compte, qu'il se transformait. Je ne sais pas comm..._

_- Je comprends. Je l'arrête tout en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Vous allez mourir n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Je... Elle me regarde surprise, cela doit lui paraître étrange. Oui. M'avoue-t-elle enfin._

_- Et vous voulez que j'aide votre mari à revenir sur le droit chemin ?_

_- Non, je voudrais, que vous le défendiez ! Me reprend-elle._

_- Bien, et de quoi dois-je le défendre ?_

_- De ma mort. Me dit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible._

_Son cas ne va pas être simple ! Elle m'observe fixement. Elle ouvre alors la bouche et en sort un son non Japonais. Elle me parle dans une autre langue. Non connue par les humains. Je vois, c'est donc ce qu'elle est..._

_- Le prix sera élevé !_

_- Je n'ai que peu d'argent et de bien, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour vous payer._

_Comment s'appelle le nouveau Daioji déjà ? Ah oui ! Kurogane Suwa. Il appartient lui aussi à une triste famille, il lui faudra une protection._

_- Bien, je voudrais que vous me donniez ce collier en compensation._

_- Ce ne sera pas assez. Me fait-elle remarquer, mais je le sais déjà._

_- Et, je reprends sans noter son intervention, j'aimerais que vous me donniez la robe des dix ans de votre fille._

_- Mais avec cela le prix sera trop lourd._

_- C'est pourquoi, en échange, je vous donne ceci._

_Je sors alors un éventail et le lui tends. Elle me regarde interrogatrice._

_- Vous comprendrez son utilité en temps voulu. Je lui annonce._

_- Bien, la robe est dans ma valise._

_- D'accord._

_Elle se lève après avoir laissé le pendentif sur la table. Elle va alors chercher la robe, et lorsqu'elle revient et me la confie, des larmes perlent ses yeux et dévalent lentement pour atterrir sur la petite robe rose. Je lui en demande beaucoup, je sais ce que représente ceci pour leur race...et en plus, elle me fait don de la purifier, elle a compris que l'éventail vaut plus que ce qu'elle me donne. L'amour fait parfois faire des sacrifices qu'ils auraient mieux fallu éviter. Mais je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour critiquer._

…

_Le soir arrive enfin, j'ai hâte de voir la tête du gamin lorsque je lui donnerai son cadeau ! Je suis sûre que se sera magistral ! Mmmh ! Qu'il est bon ce saké !_

_- Vous êtes une ivrogne. Dit d'un ton sans conviction mais impossible à réformer un garçon aux cheveux corbeaux._

_Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon homme ! Il est bien triste pour son âge, pauvre gosse. Avoir déjà perdu ses parents, et si tôt en plus ! Vraiment bon, il n'y a pas à dire ! Il me regarde fixement._

_- Qu'y a-t-il gamin ?_

_- Je ne suis pas un gamin ! S'énerve-t-il légèrement._

_Qu'il est trognon. Mais par contre, son regard rouge sang laisse à désirer. Bon, ce n'est pas grave ! J'en étais sûre, la robe lui ira à ravir !_

_- Qui es-tu ?_

_- Et toi ?_

_- Je suis celui pour lequel on organise cette fête et toi ? Dit-il tout en dérobant subtilement un peu de saké._

_- Je m'appelle Yuko Ishiara, mais voyons mon petit Kuro, toi aussi tu aimes la bonne boisson ! Et c'est moi que tu traites d'alcoolique ?_

_- Moi, je ne me suis pas précipité vers le bar. Répond-il du tac au tac. Et je ne suis pas petit. Insiste-t-il._

_- Ouais..._

_En effet, il est assez grand pour son âge. Bon, le moment est venu de lui donner mon cadeau..._

_- C'est toi la sorcière dont parle Watanuki ?_

_- Sorcière ? Oui, ce doit être moi. _

_Saleté de binoclard tu vas voir ! C'est donc à cause de toi que je n'ai presque plus de client._

_- C'est vrai que tu exauces les vœux ?_

_- Ça dépend desquelles. Si c'est sous ma juridiction oui._

_- Et tu prends combien ?_

_- C'est très tendancieux ce que tu me dis là ! Je m'amuse._

_Il rougit légèrement, mais de colère. Je réponds alors :_

_- Cela dépend, soit je demande de l'argent, soit des objets, soit des services._

_- Et tu les cumules ?_

_- Les services ? Bien sûr !_

_- Je voudrais les aider ! Me dit-il de but en blanc._

_De qui me parle-t-il ? Je ne suis pas omnisciente même si pour la plus part des fois, si !_

_- Bien, rend-moi des services, et lorsque tu auras besoin de mon aide dit-le moi._

_- Bien, mais ce ne sera jamais que pour moi ou pour eux !_

_- Ils te sont si cher ? Je l'interroge pour le taquiner._

_- Oui ! Ils sont ce que j'avais de plus précieux._

_- Tes parents sont morts. Je lui rappelle de peur qu'il pense que je peux les ramener à la vie._

_- Je sais, il ne s'agit pas d'eux._

_Ses yeux pétillent alors, d'une lueur que je n'aurais jamais cru possible dans ses yeux. J'y vois de l'amour et de l'espérance. Ainsi, qu'autre chose, mais je me refuse à croire qu'il s'agisse de haine si bien dissimulée derrière tant de bonheur._

_..._

_La fête bat son plein et le moment tant attendu arrive enfin. Kurogane ouvre mon cadeau. Son visage passe du blanc au vert et enfin au rouge se retournant vers moi car je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire avant qu'il n'ait entièrement sorti la robe._

_- Qu'est-ce tu m'fais sale ivrogne ? S'énerve-t-il alors. T'a pas les yeux en face des trous ? Ch'uis un mec, j'te signal !_

_- Je sais, je sais. Je me retiens de ne pas m'écrouler de rire. Comme ça tu iras de paire avec Domeki !_

_- Qui ça ?_

_- Moi. Fait une magnifique petite fille portant un Kimono à motifs de fleurs de cerisier et au visage masculin impassible au possible. _

_Il est vraiment trognon celui-là._

_- Tu es qui, toi ?Reprend Kuro._

_- Domeki Shizuka. Répond nonchalant le petit garçon vérifiant que son camarade à lunettes n'est pas dans les horizons, de peur de se faire crier dessus à cause de la joie fulgurante que ce dernier aura à la vue de son ennemi ridiculisé ainsi._

_- Oh, et tu es un garçon ?_

_- Mm. Aux dernières nouvelles oui. Hoche Domeki._

_Kurogane le regarde surpris. Il le détaille alors du regard. Il doit le trouver ridicule ! Il hausse cependant les épaules et reporte son attention sur moi._

_- En tout cas, il est hors de question que je porte ce genre de chose !_

_- Mais pourquoi ? Intervient la petite Tomoyo-chan. Elle est si jolie !_

_- Je suis un garçon, et puis de toute façon, je ne rentre pas dedans. Dit-il la présentant devant lui._

_- Ce qui signifie que tu as envisagé la porter. Je continue._

_- Ta gueule, la vielle !_

_- Pardon ? Je suis encore bien assez jeune ! Je m'offusque tout en lui pinçant les joues._

_Il me fait le lâcher. Je lui murmure alors à l'oreille._

_- Cette robe te protégera, garde la près de toi même si tu ne la mets pas._

_Il me fixe puis la robe, avec une légère once de dégoût sur le visage, puis lève les yeux aux ciels tout en se retournant. Il est marrant ce gamin !_

_- Moi je la prends si tu ne la veux pas, je suis sûre qu'elle ira parfaitement à Sakura._

_Il ne répond pas et continue son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre, la robe en main, et le collier bleu dans la poche de cette dernière. Je parie qu'il ne l'a pas vu ! Ce qu'il est bourru ce gosse ! Mais réjouissons-nous, un esclave de plus ! Ah ! Que la vie est belle !_

_Fin du flash back._

Retour à µ Fye µ

- HAHAA, la tête qu'il faisait ! Je ne vous dis pas ! Se moqua l'à peu près avocate.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, Kuro-tan a...

- Ouais, il m'a dit qu'il ne ferait cela que pour la personne qu'il aime ou pour lui même ! Petit égoïste. Se murmura-t-elle.

Moi, j'étais perdu, je ne m'étais arrêté qu'à son, ''qu'il aime''. Donc, il m'aimait vraiment ? Cela me déchira étrangement le cœur, je n'allais plus le revoir alors que j'avais pensé à lui toute ma vie, et apparemment, c'était le cas pour lui aussi. Yuko nous avait assuré qu'il était plus sage que nous sortions du territoire pour quelque temps. J'espérais qu'il ne nous... Non, qu'il ne m'oublierait pas. Une vague de tristesse m'inonda alors, bien sûr qu'il allait nous oublier. Il ne nous supportait pas avec nos surnoms et nos jérémiades.

Tchii s'arrêta soudain tandis que je continuai ma route.

- Le blond ? M'interpella Yuko.

- Oui ?

Ma petite Tchii sortit alors de sa poche un magnifique cristal bleu ciel. Yuko poussa un gros soupir et commenta :

- Il ne l'a pas remarqué pendant toutes ces années ! Quel crétin ! Ne put-elle s'empêcher de lâcher dans un soupire.

- C'est très joli. Affirma ma petite tête blonde. Tchii aime beaucoup, on dirait Fye.

- Pardon ? Ne pus-je me stopper.

- Oui, Tchii ressent la même douceur et la même manière d'être s'échapper du médaillon et de Fye-neesan.

- Tu viens de me comparer à un objet inanimé, Tchii.

- Et alors ? Me regarda-t-elle avec ses grands yeux incrédules.

- Et alors, je ne suis pas si froid et si vide que cet objet !

Elle me regarda alors, puis l'objet et encore moi. Elle refit cela quelques fois et hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires. Me voilà aussi froid qu'un glaçon !

Nous arrivâmes alors au tribunal. Yuko nous regardait de manière intense, mais je compris vite que ce n'était pas du procès qu'elle méditait, mais des paroles de Tchii.

- Depuis quand vous connaissez-vous ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Environs 8 ans. Répondis-je.

Ma réponse la replongea dans ses réflexions.

- De qui me parlait-il alors lorsqu'il me disait ''ils sont'' ?

Je déglutis fortement. Yuko capta mon angoisse, mais nous fûmes appelés pour notre affaire.

Yuko avait raison, ce fut vite réglé. Fey wan n'ayant aucun lien avec Tchii, les jurés m'avaient accordé sa garde.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tout de suite vers l'aéroport.

- Je connais des gens qui vous aiderons là-bas, ne vous en faîtes pas.

- D'accords, merci Yuko-san, et vous remercierez encore Kuro-toutou de notre part.

- Oui Fye.

À ces mots, le collier s'illumina sous la robe de Tchii, mais je fus le seul à m'en être rendu compte et expirai de soulagement.

Nous montâmes dans l'avion. Désolé Tomo-chan, nous ne pourrons pas assister à ton défilé, je pensai silencieusement.

Le trajet fut assez long jusqu'en Amérique. Je repensai à la raison de notre départ précipité.

Fey Wan à l'entente des résultats s'était rapproché de nous et nous avait murmuré que jamais je ne pourrais lui échapper. J'avais pâli à vu d'œil et Yuko nous avait conduit jusqu'à notre moyen de fuite. Tchii s'endormit vite mettant sa tête sur mes épaules. Je l'avais alors attachée. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle risque un quelconque accident à cause de turbulence après tout ce que nous venions de faire.

Je vis alors le pendentif autour de son cou ressortir et le saisis. Sa couleur me rappela énormément celle des yeux de mon frère, et je repensai alors aux rêves qui nous réunissaient nous, l'un à l'opposé de l'autre enfermés dans cette tour par notre famille. Car, il est un crime plus grave pour notre race que de tomber amoureux d'un des leurs, qu'est le fait d'être née à deux.

_Mes yeux se perdirent alors dans le vide, je me rendis compte que je m'étais endormi._

_Et pourtant, cette couleur ne me lâchait pas. J'étais dans le noir complet avec en face de moi, cette magnifique couleur. J'étais assis. Je tournai la tête sur ma droite et ne vis rien que du noir. Une absence totale de lumière. Il en était de même à gauche. Je me concentrai sur ce qui se trouvait devant moi. Deux taches bleues, tel le ciel sans nuage, éclairaient la pièce._

_Je tendis alors la main. Je touchai quelque chose de doux, une peau fraîche et lisse._

_Je ne pouvais pas y croire, il ne pouvait pas être ici. C'était mon rêve, mais en même temps, c'était le sien. Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules et avant que je n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, un sourire vint me frapper. C'était lui. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis plus de 9 ans, le jour où il nous avait dit que nous allions enfin être libre._

_Je le pris dans mes bras. Il était faible et était encore resté un enfant, mais il dégageait encore cette douce chaleur rassurante._

_Nous pleurâmes ensembles pendant toute la durée du rêve, et au moment de mon réveille il me dit :_

_- ...à dans ton prochain songe._

_Sa substance se fit liquide puis gazeuse et enfin il disparut _me laissant face à une Tchii inquiète.

- Est-ce que Fye-neesan va bien ?

- Oui. Lui répondis-je avec un sourire joyeux et les larmes coulant encore sur mes joues.

Elle fit une moue l'air de réfléchir, et découvrant le collier dans mes mains précieusement gardé, elle déclara, posant sa main sur les miennes.

- Je te le donne. Tu l'aimes beaucoup, et cela te fera un souvenir de Kuro-sama.

- Merci, Tchii.

Elle était si mignonne, elle me découvrit un grand sourire et je la prise dans mes bras.

Nous arrivâmes alors. Nous descendîmes, et découvrîmes que quelqu'un nous attendait avec une pancarte :

''Chat bizarre et fille trognon''.

Nous nous rapprochâmes de cet homme aux cheveux noirs, il nous découvrit un large sourire et dit :

- Je ne savais vraiment pas à quoi m'attendre, Yuko m'a dit qu'il fallait que je demande à Kurogane pour les explications, tout ce que j'ai pu en tirer c'était ça !

- Kuro-sama n'aurait jamais fait ça. Dit tranquillement Tchii.

- Non, tu as raison, c'est Yuko qui m'a dit qu'il fallait que je vous détende, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux !

- Vous vous appelez ? Je demandai.

- Sorata, je suis professeur d'histoire. Et toi, tu dois être Fye et elle, Tchii ? Dit-il tout en pointant le chapeau sous lequel se cachait ma jeune sœur.

- Oui.

- Suivez moi ! Dit-il tel le guide du zoo. Je ne pus qu'esquisser un sourire devant tant de gaîté.

Tchii était un peu nerveuse, cela se comprenait, je la pris alors dans mes bras, et la portant d'une main, je tirais la valise de l'autre. Tchii sourit alors, amusée par la situation.

...

Nous continuâmes le chemin en voiture et apprîmes que Sorata était un homme de confiance, s'était apparemment lui qui avait recueilli Kurogane le premier, c'était lui qui l'avait trouvé entouré des corps de ses défunts parents serrant celui de sa mère dans ses bras et couvert du sang de son père. Tchii face à cela me serra fort le bras. Elle était triste pour Kurogane et commença à pleurer. Moi, je l'aurai aussi fait si je ne devais rassurer ma petite sœur. Nous arrivâmes alors. Sorata voulut continuer de raconter son passé commun avec le brun pour nous mettre en confiance. Mais je le rassurai et lui demandai de ne rien dire de plus devant Tchii. Il me dit qu'il m'en parlerai plus tard car il voulait vraiment m'en faire part. J'acceptai.

Nous entrâmes alors dans une maison assez spacieuse. Il s'agissait en faite d'un hôtel. Sorata nous expliqua qu'une chambre nous était réservée et nous l'en remerciâmes. Une femme à la longue chevelure noire arriva alors et nous fit un léger sourire. Elle paraissait inquiète.

- Laissez-moi vous débarrasser ! Lança joyeusement le brun.

- Merci.

Il prit nos manteaux et Tchii retira son chapeau. À ce moment, la jeune femme se précipita sur ma petite blondinette et la serra dans ses bras. Tchii parut très surprise et je ne devais pas en mener large non plus. Je la retirai de son étreinte et elle vint ce cacher derrière moi.

- Voyons Freya. Commença la femme.

- Excusez-moi, mais...

- Ce n'est pas Freya chérie. Continua Sorata un peu perturbé. C'est Tchii.

- Pardon. Reprit la brune. Tu ressembles tellement à...Je suis désolée. Je ne t'ai pas fait peur ? Reprit-elle.

Tchii secoua la tête toujours attachée à mon pantalon. Je dévoilai un sourire à la femme et me présentait.

- Je m'appelle Fye D. Flowright.

- Enchantée, je suis Arashi.

- Mm... Qui est cette Freya ? Je renchéris.

- C'est notre fille. Expliqua Sorata. Nous l'avons adopté.

- Oh..Et elle a disparu ?

- Depuis, deux ans. Continua le brun serrant un peu plus fort sa femme dans ses bras.

Je leur fis un sourire triste et Tchii en fit de même. Ils nous installèrent alors dans la chambre. Ce soir là, je ne dormis pas. Je repensai à trop de chose, à mon passé, à Kurogane, à Tchii, à Ashura, je décidai de faire le vide. Finalement, je fermai les yeux et ne pensai plus à rien.

Le lendemain, nous allâmes en ville pour nous promener. Puis, au détour d'un chemin dans un parc, nous vîmes quelque chose de peu probable mais vrai. Shaolan et Sakura étaient là, se promenant avec Tomoyo, ils avaient l'air cependant un peu plus jeunes. Tchii n'ayant pas vu cette différence alla vers eux et les aborda.

- Euh...Fut la réponse intelligente du châtain.

- Nous nous appelons en effet de cette manière. Commença Tomoyo. Mais je ne...

- Vous voulez venir boire un thé à la maison ? Proposa la petite Sakura sous les yeux surpris de ses compagnons.

- Sakura je ne... Essaya le brune mais elle fut interrompue par Tchii.

- Avec plaisir Sakura-chan !

- Alors allons-y ! Lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Ces deux amis la regardèrent abasourdis. Je leur souris sous leurs regards soupçonneux leur montrant ainsi que j'étais inoffensif et nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers sa maison.

Nous nous installâmes dans son salon et lorsque son grand frère Toya, apparemment, arriva, il ne dit rien à la plus grande surprise des deux amis et nous sourit même. Sakura ne les poussa pas proprement à partir, mais Shaolan et Tomoyo se retirèrent et son grand frère vint nous tenir compagnie. Il nous observa en détaille et pouffa légèrement narquoisement.

- Toya ! S'indigna la jeune brunette.

- Voyons, regarde les ! Tu es sûre de toi ? Répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Bien sûr, et puis toi aussi tu l'as vu non ?

- Mouais...Répondit-il peu enclin à céder mais n'ayant plus d'argument. Bon, c'est quoi vos noms ?

- Bravo, la politesse ! Se renfrogna sa cadette. Excusez mon imbécile de frère. Je m'appelle Sakura Tsukimori et lui c'est Toya.

- Mais on se connaît déjà. Reprit Tchii.

- …..Non. Hésita Sakura. Et oui à la fois.

Tchii la regarda avec de grands yeux. Sakura lui dévoila un large sourire et Toya se frotta le crâne se demandant sûrement pourquoi Dieu lui avait collé une petite sœur pareille. Il reprit plus compréhensiblement.

- Tu as dû rencontrer Sakura Tsukimori, de son vrai nom Tsubasa. Expliqua le brun. Comme moi, tu n'as pas dû me voir, mais Toya Tsukimori, de son vrai nom...

- Attend. Tu veux dire qu'ils ne nous ont pas donné leur vrai nom ? Je demandai.

- Si si ! C'est ainsi qu'ils se font appeler, mais c'est aussi pour nous distinguer, c'est ainsi dans notre famille, nous avons chacun un double. Comme vous. Expliqua Sakura.

- Ouais, enfin sur cette partie je n'en suis pas si sûr. Tu t'appelles comment ? Reprit-il à l'intention de Tchii.

- Tchii, elle s'appelle Tchii et moi c'est Fye.

- Non, il y a une chose de sûr, tu mens.

Un grand silence se fit. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir ! Non, ils ne pouvaient pas ! Pourtant ils étaient sûrs d'eux. Je ne laissai rien paraître, mais intérieurement, j'étais assez déstabilisé. Il me sourit cependant puis me pointant du doigt continua.

- Fye c'est lui.

- Bien sûr que Fye-neesan c'est lui. Reprit Tchii. Qui d'autre ce serait ?

- Tsss...Siffla-t-il.

Puis il se leva et me prit le pendentif que j'avais autour du cou sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

- Fye c'est lui.

- Tu as vu ! S'exclama la jeune brune. J'avais raison, ils sont comme nous !

- Pas la peine d'en faire tout un fromage ! S'énerva le brun contre sa sœur.

- Bonjour ! S'écria une voix.

- Yukito ! S'élança aussitôt la brune à sa rencontre.

- Oh, bonjours. Nous salua-t-il. Yukito.

- Fye et voici Tchii.

- Enchanté. Il se tourna alors vers Toya et reprit. Bon, on y va ?

- Tu l'as trouvé ?

- Bien sûr !

Toya sourit alors et se tourna vers nous.

- Vous voulez venir ?

- Où ça ? Demanda Tchii.

- Chercher ta complémentaire. Expliqua Sakura.

- Sa quoi ? Je repris.

Le silence se fit. Quelle question stupide avais-je encore posé ?

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Se surprit Toya.

- Non. Répondîmes nous en cœur secouant la tête à l'unisson.

- Bien, Heu... Comment expliquer ça...

Il se tourna vers ses deux acolytes qui dévièrent le regard, puis Yukito dans un tendre sourire reprit.

- Donc, je vais commencer par le début, car si vous ne savez pas cela, vous ne devez sûrement pas savoir que nous appartenons à une espèce différente de celle humaine.

Tchii secoua abondamment la tête et moi je baissai les yeux. Oh si je le savais, je le savais même trop bien. Mon frère et moi avions transgressé toutes les règles. Et nous l'avions bien payé. Toya et Yukito remarquèrent mon soudain changement d'attitude et en conclurent que j'étais effectivement au courant. Ils continuèrent cependant pour Tchii. Je ne savais pas qu'elle aussi était comme moi. Et même si j'avais envie de les empêcher de parler, je n'avais pas le droit de la laisser dans l'ignorance, alors j'écoutai serrant et les dents et les doigts au vu des souvenirs qui allaient sûrement remonter à la surface.

- Nous sommes des enfants des descendants des anges. Tu sais que dans l'ancien temps, des anges sont venus sur terre pour surveiller les hommes. Ils se sont alors reproduis entre eux ayant l'interdiction de se rapprocher des hommes. Mais, leurs enfants nées sur la terre n'avaient pas le droit de retourner aux cieux avec eux. Nous sommes leurs descendants. Notre espèce est différente de celle humaine car nous sommes régis par plusieurs lois et avons de petits pouvoirs. Il fit une pause attendant que Tchii hoche la tête signe qu'elle comprenait, il enchaîna alors. Il y en a trois catégoriques, la première, l'interdiction de tomber amoureux d'un descendant des démons qui ont eu les mêmes problèmes que notre espèce. La deuxième, avoir un complémentaire, mais interdiction qu'il soit de lien directe.

- Tchii ne comprend pas.

- Personne ne doit donner naissance à des jumeaux. Expliqua-t-il clairement.

Je ressaierai les doigts et mes jointures blanchirent. J'avais envie qu'il se taise. Tellement envie, que je l'aurai bâillonné, mais elle avait le droit de savoir, alors pour ne pas me faire submerger par mes souvenirs, je l'écoutais.

- Le complémentaire est donc une personne qui te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, que ce soit le corps, l'esprit ou l'âme. Vous partagez tout. Enfin, la troisième et néanmoins la plus importante, nous ne devons, jamais, mais jamais révéler notre identité.

- C'est ce qu'a fait Freya. Expliqua Toya.

- Elle était très triste car sa complémentaire était ''en danger'' disait-elle, alors elle l'a dit à Sorata et Arachi, mais 'ils' leur ont effacés la mémoire et l'ont emprisonnée.

Je me crispai de plus en plus. Mais essayai de me détendre, Tchii ne devait pas s'en apercevoir.

- Mais nous avons trouvé la tour où elle est enfermée et allons aller la chercher.

Tchii qui était devenue morne se raviva et lui sourit des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle se leva rapidement et me tira à sa suite. Je me forçai à sourire pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Yukito nous fit tous mettre en cercle. Nous nous donnâmes la main, et d'un commun accord il nous transporta à la tour. Moi, j'avais perdu Fye. Elle, elle avait le droit d'avoir Freya.

Sakura sur le chemin jusqu'à la tour nous expliqua qu'elle pouvait lire dans les rêves comme Tomoyo, mais qu'elle, y voyait le futur et ressentait les émotions de tous les êtres. Elle expliqua aussi que Toya voyait les fantômes et les âmes. Yukito, lui, pouvait se téléporter et Schaolan faire appelle aux éléments de bases. Elle nous demanda avec tact et délicatesse ce que nous pouvions faire.

- Ou ce sont vos complémentaires qui avaient des pouvoirs ? Continua Yukito.

- Tchii ne sait pas. Tchii n'a jamais rien fait d'anormale.

Moi, bien sûr que c'était moi. C'était pour moi que Fye s'était sacrifié, mais c'était moi le responsable, j'aurais être à sa place. C'était moi qui avais créé ce rêve, et c'était lui qui l'avait fait perdurer. C'était cela qui 'leur' faisait peur, que nous soyons tous deux capables de maîtriser notre part angélique. Tchii me tira de mes pensées en me tirant la manche.

- Regarde.

Elle me pointait du doigt cette tour, prise dans la neige depuis des milliers d'années, seul endroit où il est impossible d'utiliser ses pouvoirs aussi grands soient-ils. Lieu de désolations des anges déchus. Lieu où j'ai passé toute mon enfance. Cette tour sinistre à plusieurs étages, divisée en deux pour ne plus être ce que tu es. Je me figeai. Tous me regardèrent. Le deux garçons comprirent vite. Sakura ressentit sûrement ma tristesse ainsi que Tchii qui ne me connaissait que trop bien. Nous continuâmes cependant à avancer.

Ils voulurent entrer par la porte de derrière, je les décidai à prendre celle de l'escalier. Puis nous entrâmes. Le froid était encore plus intense à l'intérieur. Cette sensation ne m'avait pas manqué. Nous commençâmes à fouiller un peu partout. Cette tour avait très mauvaise réputation, mais il n'était pas difficile d'y entrer et d'aider quelqu'un à s'évader. Le plus dure était lorsqu'on était prisonnier, les deux seules voix possibles étant la mort ou la délivrance par un ami courageux.

Nous la trouvâmes vite. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle même dans le froid. Lorsque nous ouvrîmes la porte, elle se figea de peur. Voilà le plus terrible de cette prison, les hallucinations.

Mais lorsqu'elle vit Tchii, elle se calma aussitôt et fondit en larme. Tandis que les deux hommes la détachaient de ses liens, ma petite blonde et Sakura la rassurèrent.

J'entendis alors une voix m'appeler. Une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien, une voix que j'aimais. Mes jambes se mirent alors à courir dans cette direction. Je ne m'en rendais même pas compte. J'allais toujours plus vite manquant de trébucher sur des cadavres par-ci par-là. Puis j'arrivai là où tout avait commencé. Là où il l'avait jugé à ma place. Là où je m'étais réveillé après Fye. Là où Fye reposa à tout jamais. Et il était toujours là, pris dans ce bloque de glace le maintenant à jamais en vie. Il était toujours le même enfant rachitique et osseux que nous étions à l'époque, avec les mêmes cheveux longs.

Je restai là, à le contempler. Je ne me rendis même pas compte, que mes compagnons m'avaient cherché pendant plusieurs heures et m'avaient enfin rejoint. J'étais là, à genou, effleurant du doigt ce bloque de glace de peur de le briser, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me maudire une énième fois. Je maudissais mon père, ma mère, mes ancêtres incapables de se retenir et ce dieu si cruel. Puis je l'appelai. J'appelai ce nom auquel c'était maintenant moi qui répondait. Mais cette fois, ce ne fut pas le cas. Ce fut le collier qui répondit.

Il se mit à briller si fort que même recouvert par mon manteau, il luisait. Je le pris dans mes mains précautionneusement et le rapprochai de Fye. Au moins, qu'il puisse reposer en paix. Que son âme rejoigne son corps pour qu'il ne soit plus rattaché à ce monde et puisse prendre un nouveau départ. Je lui devais cela.

Mais, ce qu'il se passa, je ne m'y attendais pas. Les rayons s'intensifièrent et la glace de l'éternel pêcher fondit. La glace immortelle se détruisit et laissa l'âme de Fye regagner son corps inerte qui m'atterrit dans les bras. Je sentis alors son souffle dans mon cou. Je le serrai plus fort contre moi pour le réchauffer. Il me murmura alors à l'oreille refermant ses bras frêles autours de mon cou.

- Yui.

Je continuai de pleurer. Mes compagnons regardèrent ce spectacle en silence. Je ne remarquai même pas que Tomoyo et Shaolan nous avaient rejoint. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, puis Sakura se rapprocha de nous pour lui faire partager de sa chaleur. Tchii et Freya en firent vite de même. Ce câlin collectifs dura une éternité.

Fye s'endormit alors et je me relevai les yeux secs le tenant fermement dans les bras. Je ne voulais plus le perdre. Alors, je raffermissais mon étreinte de peur qu'il ne s'en aille.

Nous ressortîmes. J'appris que Tomoyo et Shaolan nous avaient rejoint juste après que je sois parti de la pièce où était enfermée Freya. Ils les avaient fortement réprimandés, mais voyant Freya et Tchii si heureuses et Fye dans mes bras, ils arrêtèrent leurs critiques.

Nous retournâmes enfin chez les Tsukimori. Nous décidâmes d'aller directement voir Sorata et Arachi. Ils avaient attendu assez longtemps comme cela. Sur le chemin, beaucoups de personnes nous dévisageaient, surtout les six habitants de la ville. Arrivés devant la maison du couple, je me souvins d'une chose. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de prévenir les autres qu'ils entraient déjà. Fye toujours dans mes bras se réveillait à peine mais comprit aussitôt.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Yui. Rien ne va leur arriver.

- Oui, mais il faudrait qu'il sache.

- Ils vont bientôt l'apprendre. Me sourit-il.

Et en effet, au vu du cri qu'ils venaient de pousser, ils savaient. Le temps dans la tour était différent de celui à l'extérieur. Nous y avions passé quelques heures, mais à l'extérieur cela devait faire un ou deux ans.

Nous vîmes alors Archi et Sorata serrer de toutes leurs forces la petite Freya qui faillit mourir étouffée.

Quelques jours passèrent, Sorata et Arachi comprirent le pourquoi du comment sans qu'on le leur explique, ils me proposèrent d'adopter Tchii, mais je leur expliquai qu'il fallait le lui demander directement. Elle ne m'en parla pas et eux non plus. Je retrouvai dans mon jean tout troué les clés de l'appartement de Kurogane et reprit le collier au pendentif bleu pour le remplacer par cette dernière. Je le gardai sur moi à chaque instant sachant qu'elle ne me servirait sans doute à rien. Je m'occupai de mon frère. Je lui coupai les cheveux et fis en sorte qu'il reprenne un peu de poids. Fye regagna vite des couleurs et je lui expliquai ma vie depuis son emprisonnement. Il me sourit lorsque je mentionnai Kurogane. Finalement, un jour, deux gamins de 10 ans se tinrent devant moi à mon réveille.

- Tiens ! Me lança Fye tout en me donnant des affaires.

- Dépêche-toi Fye-neesan. Reprit Tchii, puis regardant Fye dit. Pardon. Yui-neesan.

Fye explosa de rire devant l'air gênée de Tchii et j'en fis de même. Je m'habillai rapidement tout en les questionnant mais je n'eus le droit qu'à des :

- Tu verras bien.

- Ce ne serait plus une surprise Neesan !

- Allez dépêche-toi !

Je me fis donc embarqué dans la cuisine sous le regard amusé des Tsukimori, de Sorata et Arashi et de Freya. Cette dernière me banda alors les yeux et je sentis deux petites mains se glisser dans les miennes. Puis, quelques instants plus tard, ces deux mêmes mains me retirèrent le bandeau. Sur le moment, je ne compris pas. Puis, j'analysai rapidement la situation. Nous étions sur le bas de la porte de quelqu'un. Une porte que je connaissais bien. Nous étions devant chez Kurogane. Je me tournai vers Fye et Tchii.

- Surprise ! Me lancèrent-ils.

- C'est notre anniversaire aujourd'hui. Compléta Fye.

- Mais...

- Il habite toujours ici. Rit Tchii. C'est Tomoyo qui l'a dit à Tomoyo !

- Comment...

- C'est Yukito qui nous a emmené. M'expliqua Fye. Mais il est reparti, il a quelque chose à faire avec Toya.

- Mais... Je me tournai vers Tchii.

- Tchii veut que Yui soit heureux, alors Tchii pourra être heureuse. Tchii retournera voir Freya quand Tchii sera sur que Yui soit heureux !

- Qu...

- Bon tu rentres oui ! S'agaça mon frère aussi impatient que moi de voir Kurogane.

- D'accords. Je lui fis un sourire malicieux et il me le rendit dans un sourire complice. Attend ici, comme ça, il sera encore plus surpris !

Fye me sourit. Je retirai le collier et priai pour qu'il n'ait pas changé de serrure. Elle rentra. J'ouvris la porte et partis en trombe avec Tchii. Nous nous précipitâmes vers lui. Et Tchii se jeta dans ses bras. Elle aussi était impatiente de le revoir.

- Kurogane-san a manqué à Tchii ! Dit-elle.

Il lui caressa la tête. Il me fixa alors et répondit :

- Moi aussi vous m'avez manqué.

Je déglutis légèrement et rougis imperceptiblement. Je lui découvris un large sourire et déclarai :

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui nous est arrivé, Kuro-pon !

- Non, mais tu vas sûrement me le dire. Et c'est Kurogane imbécile. Rectifia-t-il.

- Non, c'est moi ! S'écria alors Fye.

Kurogane parut plus que surpris écartant excessivement les paupières. Tchii, Fye et moi rîmes de cette grimace et il se ressaisit.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un gosse ! S'amusa Kurogane encore un peu perturbé.

- Tu fais de l'humour Kuro-chan ! Lui répondit sur le même ton Fye.

- C'est Kurogane !

Nous lui fîmes un petit topo de ce qui nous était arrivé. Il écoutait patiemment tandis que nous lui mimions la scène. Finalement, lorsque nous finîmes, nous finîmes de dîner aussi et les deux enfants s'endormirent.

Il me regarda, moi aussi. Nous nous fixâmes durant un long moment et il commença.

- Donc, toi tu es Yui.

- Oui, bravo tu as réussi à suivre Kuro-savant ! J'hésitai imperceptiblement.

- Donc, ce n'étaient de simples rêves. Reprit-il.

Il commençait à comprendre. Mon sourire ne se délogea pas de mon visage, alors que j'aurais voulu me cacher dans un trou de sourie.

- Alors, tu...

Il rosit légèrement et réalisa quelque chose. Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il paraissait apaisé, comme si il dormait.

- Ton ''moi aussi''. Finit-il par dire voyant mon incompréhension. Il tient toujours ?

Je souris alors dévoilant toutes mes dents. Je lui aurai sauté au cou si je n'avais pas remarqué que Fye ne dormait pas.

- Seulement si ton ''Je t'aime'' tient encore.

Kurogane me tira alors vers lui nous cachant de la vue des deux enfants qui, faisant semblant de dormirent, nous observaient le sourire aux lèvres, et m'embrassa. Nous nous embrassâmes comme si il s'agissait de notre tout premier baisé. Puis, nous nous endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Le lendemain, nous décidâmes de tous rester habiter ici. Tchii contacta Freya qui voulut immédiatement la rejoindre. Ces parents acceptèrent, maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'elle était saine et sauve, ils étaient rassurés. Cependant, ils voulaient encore profiter un peu de leur fille alors ils vinrent avec elle. Kurogane rencontra donc Freya et à nous quatre plus Sorata, il perdit complètement maîtrise de lui même commençant à me poursuivre avec un bous de bois dans tous l'appartement.

Quelques temps plus tard, après que nous ayons trouvé un nouveau logement, l'appartement de Kurogane étant trop petit pour nous cinq, les parents de Freya partirent heureux de la voir si épanouie. Fye me souriait de plus en plus, heureux que j'ai trouvé le bonheur. Je le considérais comme mon grand frère avant, maintenant nous avions inversé les places.

Kurogane devint le papa générale étant maintenant le tuteur légale de Tchii, Fye et Freya, avec moi. Moi, ils me considéraient plutôt comme une maman. Tous ceci, grâce à l'aide de Yuko, que Kurogane fut, bien sûr, ravi de recontacté, nous apprîmes par la même occasion que Fey wan avait été envoyé en prison ainsi que Ashura pour ''complicité'', ils auraient tous les deux trempés dans de mauvaises affaires pour leur travail.

Tchii rencontra alors Hideki, il était très gentil, et elle tomba irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui. Kurogane était très suspicieux face à cet adolescent qui avait bien 8 ans de plus qu'elle ce qui nous fit bien rire. Il habitait la maison d'à côté, mais son appartement avait brûlé, et maintenant, il vivait avec nous, dans notre petite maison, pour le temps des travaux.

Freya fut très surprise de voir nos Sakura, Schaolan, Tomoya, Toya et Yukito, eux même très heureux de nous revoir. Toya et Yukito me proposèrent de les aider dans leurs travaille ainsi je pouvais aider Kurogane à financer les besoins de toute notre petite famille recomposée. Hideki y participa aussi. Kurogane devint par la suite professeur de kendo tandis que moi, j'enseignai la chimie ayant eu mon diplôme avant notre ''fuite''.

C'est ainsi que filait ma vie, chaque jour entouré de personne que j'aimais. Chaque jour partagé avec Kurogane, Fye, Tchii, Freya et Hideki, chaque jours plus merveilleux que le précédent.

C'est ainsi qu'aujourd'hui, Kurogane et moi fêtons les quatre ans de notre première rencontre lors d'une soirée organisée par Tomoyo, où nous sommes habillés par cette styliste en herbe et nourris par un cuisinier plus que survolté et heureux avec un Domeki comme petit ami, fêtant eux aussi leurs quatre années de vie commune, ou presque.

FIN

_**Bien je trouve ma fin un peu bâclée, et si vous le trouvez aussi, j'en suis vraiment navrée. **_

_**Et désolée, si il y a des fautes !**_

_**Mais je la trouve tout de même bien car si je ne l'avais pas finie là, elle ne l'aurait jamais été !**_

_**Bon, j'espère que cela vous a tout de même plu !**_

_**Review please ?**_


End file.
